Its Playtime Ninjas
by Seras4797
Summary: Mew, with her near infinite power, has grown bored of her home: She has battled thousands of Mons, and seen all her world has to show. So in an act of boredom, she decided to travel to new lands for adventures. Arceus help those poor souls. R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Pokémon.

**Author's notes:** _I am mostly keeping the Pokémon used in the first 4 generations, I know them the best._

**Prologue:** Bored

Within this world, there exist a great number of creatures that have powers to both control, and manipulate element, and even time and space itself, a species known as Pokémon. But among all of these Pokémon, there is one that stands above the rest, due to her unique powers. The Pokémon I am referring to is the Legendary Pokémon that is known as Mew, the Phantom Pokémon.

Now what is special about the small cat like Pokémon is due to its genetic code, it can turn into any known Pokémon, from the simple Magikarp, to Arceus, the god of Pokémon. She is the most powerful Pokémon to ever of existed, able to play with space and time, like it is a game to her. But Mew has lived a long time, and has seen a great many things that many may never see. She has fought many battles, and has come out the victor no matter who the foe is. No one and nothing was a challenge to her.

To simply put, Mew is bored.

She has seen it all, and done it all. Nothing here was fun to her anymore, what to do, what to do.

Suddenly an idea came to the little cat Pokémon, if there was nothing in the universe for her to do anymore, find another one and play.

So Mew called forth some of her near infinite power, and turned the fabric of space and time malleable. She then created a hole in her universe, and gives a happy 'mew', and went through, and to find some new fun in whatever universe she may end up. Arceus help any poor universe that Mew pops out in.

Its playtime.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Author's notes: If**__ I make any mistakes in the history tell me so that I can fix it._

**Chapter 1: **Arrival

Far in the sky, above the clouds, a rift began to open. As the rift continued to expand, one could see a swirl of colors within it. But as quickly the rift appeared, it faded away, leaving behind a small pink creature.

'_Yes it worked!' _Mew cheered happily. She had done it, she had crossed over to a whole new dimension, a whole new playground for her!

'_Now let's see what this world has to offer' _Mew said as she sunk beneath the cloud layer to see.

And what she saw caught her by surprise; she had appeared over a great battle, one of legendary stats.

She saw what appeared to be a giant ten-tailed creature that was larger than any of her Pokémon, and was at the same level as one of the higher tier legendries. But what really surprised her is what was fighting this beast was not another monster, but two humans?

'_What humans could fight a legendary like this?' _Mew asked as she tried to get a better view of the humans, but couldn't get close enough without getting involved.

'_Guess I'll just have to enjoy the show then,' _Mew said as she sat on one of the clouds.

The battle had ended, but not the way Mew thought it would go. These humans had sealed away the power of that horrid looking beast. When this was done, one of the humans fell to the ground, but the other one seemed to teleport away in smoke.

But unseen by either of the humans was a black figure that escaped from the battle, but was seen by Mew.

'_Amazing, these humans are fighters that would make Pokémon proud,_' Mew said as she approached the remaining human.

Mew was finally able to get a good look at this human, but questioned if it was a human at all now. It had the body like a young age human, but had some irregularities to it. This human had what looked like 3 odd looking eyes, two purple, and a third red one in its forehead. The next thing she noticed was it had horns.

'_What kind of being is this?' _Mew asked herself. Mew thought about what to do with this passed out human(?), and decided to take it somewhere that she could get some answers from it later.

Mew picked up the fallen person with her psychic, and carried it away to the remains of what looks like a shop.

'_Odd, I thought humans took better care of their places' _Mew commented as she put the person on the ground

Now, Mew was not known for her patience, so she decided to wake him up now with a few Wake-Up Slaps.

"Ow Hamura, I told you to stop waking me up like that," the person groaned. Soon the person opened its eyes, and looked around the room, and stopped on Mew.

"Ok then, where am I? And what happened to Hamura?" He asked Mew.

'_Firstly, I don't know where you are, or who Hamura is. I brought you here to see what this place was,'_ Mew replied, her telepathic voice echoing in the man's head.

"Very well then, who summoned you here then?" The man asked.

'_I was not summoned, I am free to go where I wish,'_ Mew replied, offended that he thought she had an owner.

"Sorry if I offended you," the man apologized, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Hagorom Otsutsuki."

'_I am Mew,'_ Mew replied, '_And I find you quite interesting human thing.'_

Hagorom didn't know why, but a shiver went up his back at Mew's words. If only the poor fool knew.

"Um why do you call me a thing?" He asked.

'_I never seen a human with horns, or those eyes before' _Mew explained, but gained a confused look from Hagorom.

"Things?" He questioned, and look around for something reflective, and picked up a broken mirror, and his eye's widened, "What happened?"

'_I would guess it would have to do with the power you took from that ten-tailed thing' _Mew guessed, and got a sigh from Hagorom.

"I guess I don't have much choice in the mater anyway," He said getting up, and turned to Mew, "I thank you for bringing me here, but I must leave. I must find my brother, and pass my teachings." He gave a bow, and tried to leave the store.

Before he even passed the threshold, he felt extra weight on his head. "What are you doing Mew?" he asked.

'_I'm not letting something this entertaining get away from me. I am going with you.' _Mew told him.

"I am sorry, but my travels will be much too dangerous for something like you," He said. Mew gained a tick mark from that and began to release her intimidation.

'_Oh, I can take care of myself quite well_,' Mew said in a voice that sent chills up Hagorom's back.

He knew that there would be no way to change Mew's mind, so he just continued to leave with Mew resting on his head.

Many years has passed since Mew and Hagorom have met, and together that have traveled across the lands. Hagorom teaching the people how to mold their own inner chakra, and Mew helped with having her own Pokémon spar when there were too many for Hagorom to train.

Mew loved having her Pokémon fight these new 'battle humans' as she called them. It was a chance for her Pokémon to be on an even footing with the humans instead of pets, or slaves.

Mew and Hagorom had become close friends in the time they have spent together, and have gained each other's trust.

But there is one thing that Mew regrets doing. One time she had decided to explore the planet to see of its wonders. She was only gone for a year and when she came back…

'_You have kids!?' _ Mew shouted in surprise when she returned.

"Oh hello Mew, it is nice to have you back," Hagorom said with a smile, holding two babies.

'_Hagorom, what happened when I was gone?!' _

Hagorom sighed add Mew's behavior, he knew this was coming. "These are my children Mew. While you were gone I had fallen in love with a young woman," He explained, "But she passed after childbirth."

'_Oh… Well what are their names?'_ Mew asked, trying to move away from death.

"This one is Asura," He said motioning to the one on his right, "And this is Indra, the oldest." Motioning to his left.

Mew sighed. '_You know what this means?'_ Mew asked.

"Um, no?" Hagorom said.

Mew began to smile. '_It means I don't have to hold back when we train these two now,' _She said, Hagorom growing pale.

"Mew, please be reasonable," Hagorom pleaded.

'_Nope, these two will be the start of the Legendary Battle Humans. And their decadence will be some of the greatest to ever be seen,' _Mew told him.

If only she knew… wait does she?

Many years has passed, and Asura, and Indra were both powerful and respected heads of their own respective clans, but remained rivals. Mew thinks that she might have conditioned them to fight with each other due to the numerous battles.

With them gone, it had left Hagorom and Mew alone again.

"Mew, there is something I have to ask of you," Hagorom tells Mew on his head.

They were currently residing within the Otsutsuki compound.

'_Yes Hagorom-kun?' _Mew asks jokingly.

"Asura has recently said something, that has caused me to start thinking," Hagorom started, "I am going to divide the Shinju chakra." This caused Mew to arch her brow.

'_And do what with it?' _Mew asked.

"I am going to make them into their own being," Hagorom told her.

'_Hmm, so you are going to bring forth new life. Let me guess, you are asking me to help,'_ Mew guessed.

"That is correct, you have more experience with creation then I do," he admitted.

'_Alright, when do you want to do this?' _ Mew asks.

Hagorom then stands up, and leaves the room with Mew. "Right now will be good," He said, as he continued into the compound until they came out into the large area out back.

"Alright," Hagorom puts his hand in a hand sign, "Let's begin."

Today was a sad day.

Mew and the Bijus were gathered around Hagorom in a large dark room. Hagorom had drawn out a seal on the floor, and the rest of us waited.

Hagorom was dying, so he had gathered us together to have his some finally words before him and Mew return to his sons.

"I don't have long any more. Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, Kurama" Hagorom said, looking at each Biju. "Even though you have been separated, you shall always be together. Until eventually that time shall come when you will become one… You each carry a name… And with a different shape than you had up to now, you will be shown a righteous path, different from the time you spent inside of me. What is true power… …Until that time…"

Hagorom finished his speech to them, and left to his sons.

"Kachan," Kurama called out to Mew. He still had tears in his eyes. "Will you leave us as well?"

'_No my children. You may not always see me, or even know I am there, but I am always around,'_ Mew reassured the Bijus.

Hagorom ended up passing after he had sealed away the husk of the Shinju into the moon. But with his passing, it caused problems with his sons. Hagorom had named Asura as his successor, and left Indra bitter. The two have been at each other's necks for years now.

As for Mew and the Biju, Mew had the Biju partake in an old custom from her home: Adventure. The Bijus all ended up going their own separate ways to explore the world, fight new battles, and make a home for themselves in the surrounding nations.

Mew went off by herself for a while, it was always sad for her to lose someone. But she had a method to help her. Mew slept.

When Mew sleeps, it isn't a short nap; she will sleep through large periods of time unless awoken. But the question always remains, what kind of world will Mew wake up in? Will her children be safe? Will she find new challenges? And who is she going to throw in the distorted dimension for waking her up?


	3. Chapter 2

_**Author's note**__: Chapter 1 will be rewritten as new information is giving out on the manga about the past._

**Chapter 2:** Awoken

'_Annoying fishermen,' _Mew said to herself.

Mew had ended up being awoken by a group of fishermen in the lake that she used at a sleeping spot. Those fishermen will never be seen again due to Mew sending them away to a… special place.

'_Annoying hooks in my tail,' _Mew said, continuing to pout. '_Hmm, I wonder how the Tailed Ones are doing?' _Mew then pushed out her senses to try to find all of children, and could feel all their energies.

'_Good, they are still alive,' _Mew said happily, but she soon turned serious, she noticed that one of the energies was dimmer then the others. '_What is going on that energy, it is Kurama?'_

Concerned for her child's safety, Mew teleported above where Kurama's energy was radiating, but didn't see the fox anywhere. What she saw was a large village, and a mountain face, with faces carved in the side.

'_Where is he? I know he is nearby,'_ Mew said, looking around for her son.

Mew's ears perked up when she could hear some humans yelling from down below. Mew decided to find what was making this racket in the hopes that it was Kurama somehow.

What Mew came across was a group of angry humans chasing a small blond child.

'_What are these humans doing?' _Mew wondered, but felt a familiar energy from the child. '_That energy, it feels like KURAMA!' _

Mew realized that the young child had her son's energy! Kurama must have got a jinchuriki.

Mew decided to intervene to stop the humans from harming her Kurama, and his host.

With that in mind, Mew rushed overhead until she was over the child, and spoke out towards the mob. '_Stop!_' Mew called out, her voice echoing in the humans' heads.

The humans were confused by Mew's voice, so she took this as an opportunity to grab the child, and teleport him to that mountain she saw.

Mew and the child reappeared on top of the mountain, and she placed the child gently down.

Right as soon as the child's feet touched the ground, it began to try to scramble away from Mew, afraid she would hurt him. Mew stopped him from getting away by holding him upside down with her Psychic.

'_Poor child, you don't need to fear me,' _Mew said gently to him. '_I don't wish to harm you, so please calm down.'_

The child soon stopped resisting, and began to calm down, and stared at Mew for a bit.

"Who, who are you?" The child asked.

'_I am Mew, and who are you?' _Mew asked him.

"I-I'm Naruto," He replied meekly.

'_Ok Naruto, I am going to put you down now,' _Mew said as she used her Psychic to place Naruto down on the ground, and let him go.

Naruto quickly sat up, and continued to stare at Mew.

"Th-thank you for saving me Mew-sama," Naruto said, and bowed his head. Mew then hit Naruto's head with her tail causing him to look up. "Ow, what was that for?" He complained.

"_No 'sama', just Mew,'_ Mew told him. She hated being called sama.

"Sorry," Naruto apologized, look at the ground. "So what do you want with me?" He asked.

'_I found you because you have the same energy as my child, but you are not him,' _Mew said, confusing Naruto. '_You are a jinchuriki, correct?' _Naruto's confusion grew more.

"A jinchuick?" Naruto asked, not even pronouncing correctly.

'_So you don't know then,'_ Mew assumed. Mew then sat down in front of Naruto, '_Naruto, what do you know of the Tailed Beast?'_

"Um, well, they are these really large demon that can use very powerful chakra attacks," Naruto said, "There was an attack here by the Kyubi about 5 years ago that killed many people."

'_Naruto, that was a very limited and partly incorrect description,' _Mew said bluntly, causing Naruto to sweat drop. '_While I don't know what has happened while I slept, but I know something never change.'_

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, curious to what Mew knew.

'_Naruto, a Tailed Beast, or Biju, is a being made of chakra. The reason for their creation was no for power chakra use, they were made to protect their land, and carry out a dream. From what you told me, you people have twisted the history, and now fear your own protectors,' _Mew told him.

"The Biju are the good guys?!" Naruto said, couldn't believe what he had been told. Mew couldn't help but giggle at Naruto's surprise.

'_Yes the Biju are the good guys, and it is because of the 'Kyubi' that I rescued you,' _Mew told him, and caused Naruto to become confused again.

"How did the Kyubi save me?" Naruto asked.

_'That is because you are his host, his jinchuriki,' _Mew told him, and Naruto looked depressed at that.

"So I am the Kyubi? I am the fox?" He asked.

'_No Naruto, you are you. 'Kyubi' is simply stuck inside of you. You are both different people,' _Mew explained.

"So, the Kyubi is inside of me?" Naruto asked, holding his stomach.

_'Yes he is,' _Mew replied.

Naruto then noticed that it was starting to get dark. "Oh no! I got to return to the orphanage!" Naruto exclaimed, starting to panic.

Mew giggled again at Naruto's behavior. 'Naruto, which building is it?' Mew asked, motioning toward the view with her tail.

"Um… that one!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing at a building near the middle of the village.

With that information, Mew hopped on Naruto's head and teleported them to the building.

Mew and Naruto appeared in the ally next to the orphanage.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Naruto exclaimed.

'_That was nothing Naruto-kun,' _Mew told Naruto, catching him off guard with the kun.

"Thanks for rescuing me Mew, I hope I can meet you again," Naruto said as she ran around the corner, and into the building.

'_Oh you will Naruto. I am going to have some fun with you,' _Mew said to herself and disappeared in a teleport. Mew had some work to do.

(The next day)

Naruto was awoken early by the orphanage's owner. The owner yelled at Naruto for being out so late, and that he was too reckless.

She then said that he is a risk to the other kids, and threw him out of the orphanage, but kept all his stuff.

"Mean old women," Naruto said depressed walking through the streets. Naruto wasn't looking where he was going and ran into someone, and fell down.

"Ow, sorry, I didn't mean it," Naruto said instinctively as he shielded his face from any beatings.

When nothing came, he looked, and saw a young girl, who was dressed very oddly. It looked as if she was just wearing one large pink shirt. The sleeves were covering her hands, and the shirt went down to her knees. The next thing he noticed was her pink hair, it was cut neck length, and had two weird bumps in her hair that made it look like cat ears. Then Naruto looked at her blue eyes, which shine brightly.

"I'm sorry miss," Naruto bowed actually apologized to her. The girl just giggled and smiled at Naruto behavior, and caused Naruto to blush.

The young girl then grabbed his hand, and started to lead him somewhere. The girl continued to pull Naruto along, all the way to the Hokage's Tower. She pulled him all the way up the stairs, and to the Hokage's office.

The girl ignored the secretary's protest, and opened the door, and pulled Naruto along inside.

"Hm?" The old Hokage asked. He recognized Naruto, but didn't know the pink girl. "Naruto, what brings you here?" The Hokage asked.

"Sorry jiji, she just kinda dragged me all the way here," Naruto explained pointing at the girl.

"Oh, then what is it that you need?" the Hokage asked the girl.

"I am sorry jiji, I just brought Naruto-kun here after what happened at the orphanage," The girl told him, still smiling.

"Oh? What happened at the orphanage?" The Hokage asked Naruto, and filing away the 'kun' for later.

"Oh, um well…" Naruto said, poking his fingers together, "The mother their said I was a risk for the kids, so she kinda kicked me out," Naruto explained.

It took a good deal of the Hokage's restraint to not release any intent when he heard that.

"I thank you for bringing me this to me Naruto, and… I don't know you name miss?" The Hokage asked the girl.

"I am Mew, sir. And I just want to help my friend be safe," Mew said. When Naruto heard her name, he couldn't believe it. Mew came back!

"Well thank you Mew. You can go back to you family now, I am sure they are worried," The Hokage told Mew.

"Um my family isn't here," Mew said to the Hokage and looked sad.

"Oh, where are they?" The Hokage asked.

"My father is in the sky," Mew said, "And I have no mother."

"I see," The Hokage said, mulling over the new information. Then an idea came to the man. "Very well then you can stay, I have an idea that you both might like."

The Hokage then went through his desk, and pulled out a slip of paper, and wrote something down on it. When he finished he spoke to the air, "Boar."

Suddenly a masked man garbed in armor, and a boar like mask appeared. "Yes Hokage-sama?" The man asked.

"Deliver this to the address on the paper, and return," And with that, Boar had left in a blur of speed.

The Hokage then turned toward the two of the kids. "I have decided that since neither of you have a home, I am getting you an apartment so that you two have a place to live." He explained. "The two of you will be living together, is there any problem?"

"No jiji" Naruto and Mew said together, causing the Hokage to sweat drop.

"Alright, you are dismissed," The Hokage told them, and the two left.

Once they had left the building Naruto was the first to speak. "Mew, is that really you?" He asked.

"No, I am the other pink haired Mew," Mew joked.

"Mew, I am really happy that you are back," Naruto said with a smile.

"Don't worry Naruto, I find you interesting. So I won't leave till you die," Mew said bluntly.

"Um ok… but what now?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm, I have quite a bit planned out," Mew admitted. "I am going to train you to be a great battle human."

"Battle human?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, those ones you call ninjas," Mew explained. "Then I will help you with your dream."

"You'll help me become Hokage?" Naruto asked.

"If that is your dream yes," Mew answered, "Next I will make you like me." This confused Naruto.

"Wait what do you mean like you?" Naruto asked. We then arrived at the only apartment in the village and went to the desk.

"The Hokage told you about us," Mew said, and received a key from the manager, but he eyed Naruto with hate.

"Mew, what do you mean like you?" Naruto asked again.

"I am going to make you into a Mew like me, so that we can adventure together," Mew stated.

"Um, that sounds interesting," Naruto admitted. "What will we do?"

"Naruto when you are a Mew you do whatever you wish," Mew told him, "And I was thinking of us just traveling dimension to find new places, and see all there is to see."

"That actually sounds like a lot of fun," Naruto admitted. "Anything else planned?" He asked as we reached our room.

"Oh not much," Mew told him, "It is just that went you come of age, you'll be my mate."

"What's a mate?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, it is a while away," Mew said dismissing Naruto's question.

They then enter the room that the Hokage gave then, and saw that it was rather run down.

"Um, I guess the economy is bad," Naruto said looking around.

"Oh don't worry Naruto, I can spruce this place up nicely," Mew said as she began to modify the place.

Mew started with increasing the size of the room to triple its original size. Next Mew gave an overhaul of the facilities so that they had newer equipment, bigger bath, and better cooking appliances. Then Mew worked on the bedroom, making the bed larger for them, and newer sheets, blue should do nice.

Mew then went to the closet, and made some clothing appear within it. Being a Pokémon she didn't understand much about clothing so it was full of copies of what they were wearing.

When Mew was done, the apartment looked like a rather nice home.

"Wow that was cool!" Naruto called out as he jumped on the new bed, "Can I do that when I am a Mew too?"

"Yes this is rather basic stuff Naruto," Mew told him as he bounced on, and Mew giggled. "Naruto, we still have something we have to do."

"Hm? What?" Naruto asked as he got off the bed.

"We need to talk to the 'Kyubi'," Mew told him.

"Um, how do we talk to him? He is sealed inside of me?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to the side.

Mew didn't answer him, and started to approach him. Mew then touched their foreheads together.

The apartment around them suddenly disappeared, and they were in what looked like a sewer.

"Wow Naruto, you mind is fit for a Muk," Mew joked.

"A what?" Naruto asked, but Mew didn't listen as she went forward in the pipes. "Hey wait up!" Naruto then ran to catch up to Mew.

The two of them traveled in the sewers till they came up to the doors of a cage.

"Mew, what is that?" Naruto asked as he approached the bars.

Suddenly a clawed hand shot at the bars, scaring Naruto.

"Gah! What was that?!" Naruto said, backing away and hiding behind Mew.

"**So my vessel has finally decided to visit?**" A deep voice called out from behind the bars. The a large fox like figure stepped out in the light so that we could see it's whole form.

"Hi Kurama!" Mew shouted out waving at him.

When Kurama heard his name, his eye's narrowed, and looked closely at Mew. "**How do you know my name human?"** Kurama asked with a snarl.

"Aw, Kurama doesn't recognize me," Mew said as she suddenly shifted back into her original form, "_Whatever will little old Mew do?"_

"**Kachan?!" **Kurama shouted in surprise.

"Kachan?" Naruto asked.

"_Yes Naruto, I am the mother of the Tailed Beast," _Mew told Naruto, and he thusly fainted.

"**Pathetic human,"** Kurama said to Naruto, and then looked at Mew and his face turned gentle, "**Kachan, it is so good to see you again.**" He admitted.

"_It is good to see you too son," _Mew said, as she floated through the bars, and hugged her son. "_Kurama, can you tell me how this happened? How did my child end up sealed away?"_

Kurama sighed at this, "**It is a long story Kachan. It all started when I met a human called Madara Uchiha…"**

After Kurama told Mew all that had happened while she was away left her saddened that all of her children were used in such a way.

"_This is quite disturbing news,"_ Mew admitted.

"**I am sorry Kachan, I have failed you." **Kurama said, bowing his head.

"_Don't be. It just means that Hagorom's work needs to be finished," _Mew stated, and turned towards Naruto, "_And I found the one who will do it."_

Kurama's eyes widen at this, "**You think this little gaki can do that?**"

"_Yes I do Kurama, I have seen it myself," _Mew told him, and Kurama understood; Kachan always knows. Mew then floated back down towards Naruto's body, and shifts back to her human form. Mew then looks back at Kurama to leave him some parting words, "And I also see him as my future mate."

With that, both Mew and Naruto left, and returned to the world

"**That gaki as Kachan's mate? Oh, I pity my poor vessel," **Kurama said holding back laughter at the boy's misfortune.

Back in the real world Naruto woke up as soon as they left the mindscape.

Naruto stared at Mew for a bit. "Mew, you are one scary person." He stated, and Mew just giggled at that.

"Oh Naruto, just wait till tomorrow," Mew said smiling.

"Why, what happens tomorrow," Naruto asked worried.

"We begin you training," Mew said.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: **__I will use the English translation of the moves used._

**Chapter 3:**Academy

(3 years later)

"Come on Naruto-kun, you're going to be late," Mew called out infront of Naruto.

The two were rushing towards the large building in front of the Hokage's tower: The Academy. Today was there first day there, and they were running late. And them running late had absolutely nothing to do with Naruto being too afraid to wake up Mew from her sleep.

"I'm going as fast as I can Mew!" Naruto said trying to catch up. "Why do I need to keep this Macho Brace on during school?" He complained.

"Come ooon, Naruto! If you're late, no Ramen for a month," Mew threatened, and got Naruto to find new energy, and ran pass Mew to the academy.

"That's better," Mew said as she teleported herself to the academy ahead of Naruto. "Alright, I am to go to 107."

Mew began to wander the hall until she found the class, and walked in and got herself a seat in the back, and one for Naruto.

Suddenly Naruto came running through the door, and bent over panting. He then looked up to see Mew was already here, and saved him a seat and smiled.

Naruto had just taken his seat next to as the bell rang, and the others took their seats as well.

The teacher then walked in, and began to write the lesson plan for today.

"Mew, I am so excited. This is our first day of learning how to be a ninja!" Naruto whispered to Mew.

"I hope you enjoy Naruto," Mew said. Naruto is in for a surprise at what school really is. Mew then laid down her head, "I'm going to rest for now Naruto, see you in a while."

"Gah! I hate the freaking academy," Naruto complained after school, "And that teacher has it out for me!"

"Oh don't worry Naruto-kun, this is only temporary. Soon you will be a ninja like you wanted, you just have to be patient," Mew told him.

"But I learn more from my lessons from you and the others!" Naruto argued, "I might as well just sleep through the classes."

"Then do it," Mew told him. "Just be like me and that pineapple head kid. As long as you pass, you will be a ninja."

Naruto sighed. "I guess you're right," Naruto agreed, "When is my next lesson?"

"Oh, that will be in half an hour," Mew told him, "And Lucario is going to teach you the aura sphere." This caused Naruto to perk up, he has come to really like training with the Pokémon.

"Alright then, let's do it!" Naruto said pumped as he went to the usually training ground. Mew giggled at her mate's actions. He always amused her.

(5 Years later)

For the past 5 years, Naruto and Mew have gotten by with sleeping in all of their classes. And it was thought this sleep, that they made another friend, Shikamaru. The three of them put very little effort into the academy, and yet they were all able to do the work easily if they tried.

There was an incident 3 years back when a teacher tried to wake Mew up, but they don't speak of it anymore.

"Come on Mew, the day has finally arrived!" Naruto said giddy as he arrived at the academy.

"Coming Naruto-kun," Mew called out as she approached the entrance.

"It's finally here! We are going to graduate from this boring ass place," Naruto cheered, gaining some looks from other students.

Mew giggled. "Naruto calm down, we still have to pass the test," Mew said, leading Naruto inside.

When we entered we went to our usually seats.

"Hey Shikamaru, ready for this to be over?" Naruto asked our neighbor, and sleeping friend.

"This day is too troublesome," Shikamaru complained.

As we sat down, a familiar sound was heard coming down the hall.

"Here come the Loudreds," Mew said, covering her ears.

Two girls then burst into the room, the two human Loudreds: Sakura, and Ino.

The two girls then argued of her got there first, and blah blah Sasuke blah blah.

Speaking of Sasuke, Mew looks over at the dark haired Murkrow. That boy must be related to a dark type, or maybe a Duskull.

The bell then rang, and all of the kids got in there seats.

"Alright, listen up. Today is the day of exams," Iruka told the class. "The exams will focus on Taijutsu, Ninjutus, and Genjutus, as well as your basic understanding of law, science, and math."

Mizuki then began to hand out the written part of the test. Once Naruto got the paper, he began to fill it out quickly just like Mew next to him. These questions were easy; they were on an Abra Level.

When they both finished, they put their paper faced-down, and waited for the next part.

Once everyone finished, the teachers lead them outside to the throwing range. Mew was the first to go. Mew picked up the training kunai, and threw them at the targets without care. She doesn't use the things anyway.

The students each took turns, and Sasuke showed off as usual with his 19/20 score.

When Naruto went up for his turn, the jeers came.

"Hey Dobe, remember which side goes into the target," Sasuke mocked. The other students laughed at that joke of his.

Mew and Naruto just ignored them; they honestly didn't care what they thought.

Naruto then threw his kunai, and got the same score as Sasuke, and some of the girls claimed he cheated.

Mew had no idea what the girls found so attractive about Sasuke. He wasn't that powerful, or a good person. So what did they like about him?

The next part that they came to was the Ninjutus, and this was something Naruto and Mew looked forward to.

Once again, Mew was called first.

Mew went up to the target, and just stood there staring at the target for a bit, and didn't attack.

"I'm done Iruka," Mew said, moving away.

"Ha, you couldn't even do anything to it," Sakura mocked.

"Mew, you have to do something to it," Iruka told Mew.

"I did. 3" Mew told Iruka.

"3?" Iruka asked.

"2 now" Mew commented as she moved back to Naruto's side, and leaned next to him. "1"

Suddenly the target was hit by some unseen force, and sent splitters spraying around. The students then looked at Mew wondering what she just did.

"My move can't be seen, and it can't be stopped. The best part is that the target won't even know till they are hit," Mew said with a smile.

Suddenly images of what happened to their teacher filled the head of the students who witnessed it. They all made a note not to mess with Mew when it comes to Ninjutus.

The class then cycled through after they brought a new target to practice one.

"Naruto, it's your turn," Iruka called out.

Naruto walked up to his spot, and decided to end it quickly, and show off a little. Naruto help up his hand, and a small ball of light formed. Before anyone could ask was it was, a beam of power shot out, ripping thought the target, and the wall behind it.

With a smile, Naruto went back to Mew, and sat down next to her again.

Time for Taijutsu exams!

For this part, they had to fight against Mizuki in a spar for a fixed amount of time.

As the students cycled through, it came to Naruto's name, and he approached the spar area.

Mizuki and Naruto bowed to one another, and got into a stance.

"Naruto, that is the wrong stance," Mizuki commented. "This is the stance you are supposed to take." Mizuki took a stance that a Machop would laugh at.

"Sorry Sensei, but this is how I fight," Naruto commented.

"Alright, but I warned you," Mizuki commented.

"Alright, then. Be-"Iruka said, trying to get the match to start.

"Naruto you forgot the Brace!" Mew called out from her spot.

"Huh? Oh right," Naruto realizing he was still wearing the Macho Brace. "One second Mizuki Sensei." Naruto unzipped the top half of his jumpsuit, and removed his t-shirt to reveal the brace.

"Naruto, what is that you are wearing?" Iruka asked.

"Hm? This is a Macho Brace, it is like resistance training," Naruto explained as he unclipped it, letting it fall to the ground."

"Alright then… Begin!" Iruka said, starting the match.

Naruto sprang forward, catching Mizuki off guard, and taking the first blow.

"Damit," Mizuki swore, as he jumped back, avoiding taking another blow from Naruto. Naruto also stepped back, watching to see what Mizuki will do. Mizuki started to go offence, and charges at Naruto. Right as soon as Mizuki got in close, Naruto Sky Uppercutted him.

"That's it, no more playing around" Mizuki said, losing his temper for losing to Naruto of all people. Mizuki quickly rushed Naruto, and hit him in the gut, and causing Naruto to slide back from the impact. Naruto quickly retaliated with a Rolling Kick, knocking Mizuki into the ground.

"Time!" Iruka said as the match has reached its stopping point, but Mizuki didn't listen. Mizuki jumped up, and sucker punched Naruto. This caught Naruto off guards, and Mizuki then tried to kick Naruto, but was stopped by Iruka. "I said "Time" Mizuki," Iruka said as he let go of Mizuki's foot.

Naruto walked back to Mew was and sat on the ground, trying to be gentle with his new injuries.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun," Mew said to him. "Mizuki will learn what happens to those that cheat in an honest battle." Mew finished in a smile that promised pain.

"Mew, it is your turn," Iruka called out. Mew then stood up, and walked to stand infront of Mizuki.

Mizuki got into his stance, and waited for Mew to as well. When she didn't people started to whisper, wondering if it was like before with the target.

"Is something wrong Iruka?" Mew asked.

"Um no. Alright, begin!" Iruka said, starting the match.

Before they could blink, Mizuki was hit by Mew's weakened Extremspeed, sending him flying out of the ring, and into a wall.

"Sorry Sensei, was that too rough?" Mew asked sweetly.

Mizuki got up from where he hit. "N-No, you just caught me by surprise that is all." He said, not wanting to admit the pain he was in. He was not going to lose to the demon's girlfriend. Mizuki then walked back into the ring, trying to hide the limp that he got. "Alright, I am ready." He lied.

"Good," Mew smiled. Her prey had returned to her. Mew took this as an opportunity to play with her prey a bit.

"Time!" Iruka called out.

"What? But that wasn't nearly as long as Naruto's fight," Mew complained.

"Sorry, but the kunoichi requirements are lower than normal," Iruka explained.

"Fine then," Mew pouted. "Damn sexist ninjas." Mizuki let out a sigh of relief that he wasn't fighting her now, "Count yourself lucky Sensei." Mew told him.

"Yeah, I'm real scared of a wet behind the ears academy student," Mizuki mocked, "Now go return to your little de- dobe." Mew clenches her fist at the cheater's mockery of her mate.

"Mizuki," Mew spoke in a sweet voice, before he has a chance to say anything, Mew slams her fist down, causing the ground to fracture around them and creating a small Earthquake. "Never insult Naruto around me." She said seriously, and walked back to her mate.

"You didn't have to do that Mew." Naruto told her.

"He was a cheater, and mocked my mate. He is lucky to be walking right now," Mew said, cuddling next her mate.

Naruto sighs, and begins to stroke her hair. "You sometimes care too much Mew-chan."

Iruka, and a limping Mizuki led the students back to the class room for the next exam; Genjutus.

The students rotated through, doing the most basic Genjutus; Clone, and Henge.

"Mew, it your turn, and please no surprises this time." Iruka asked her.

Mew got up infront of the class, and did her own versions of the Genjutus.

For the Henge, Mew used Illusion to make herself into a copy of a Zoroark. The class shivered at her gaze in that fox like form of her's.

"V-very good Mew." Iruka told her, "Next is Bunshin."

Mew dropped the Illusion and returned to normal. "Aye." She replied. With that, Mew appeared to separate from herself, leaving behind a dead-eyed version of Mew. Thank you Deoxys.

"Um, well the eyes are a bit off, but passable," Iruka told her. That was good enough for Mew so she went back to her seat.

"Naruto, you're up," Iruka called out. Naruto got up, and went to the front.

Naruto repeated what Mew did for her Henge, but did something different for his clones.

For the clones, Naruto used Double Team to create blurred copies of himself.

"Um Naruto, what is wrong with your clones." Iruka asked where Naruto stood.

But it was the Naruto closest to him that spoke up. "Iruka, I'm over here." Naruto called out, causing Iruka to swing around to look at him.

"How did you get there?" Iruka asked. There was no way Naruto moved that fast, I was watching him the whole time.

"This is called Double Team, it is like a mix between bunshin, and substitution," said another Naruto. "They are all me, but yet not." Replied another.

"I-I suppose that is passable, but you should work on the blur of them," Iruka told him.

"Yes! We did it!" Naruto celebrated once they left the Academy, with a head band strapped to his head.

"Yes, it was rather boring thought," Mew admitted with her headband wrapped on her arm. "And now we will be able to do some real quest." Mew said, pumping Naruto up.

"Yeah! I can't wait for our first mission," Naruto cheered as they walked through the streets to Naruto's place of worship; Ichiraku Ramen.

"Hey Ayame! Mew and I will have the usual!" Naruto called out as they entered the restaurant.

"Hm? Oh, hi Naruto, hi Mew," Ayame replied from the front counter. "Hey tochan, two to the regulars," she called out to her father in the back.

Teuchi then entered from the side to come cook. "Well hello Naruto, and Mew. I take it the exams went well?" He greeted.

"You bet, we are now Ninjas!" Naruto said, pointing at his headband.

"That's great, first bowl is one me," Teuchi told them as he handed them their ramen.

"Thanks jiji," Naruto and Mew told him, as they began to eat.

They were on their third bowl, when someone called out to them. "Oi, Naruto, Mew."

The two turned around to see Mizuki entering the shop. "Just the two I wanted to see," He said with a fake smile.

"Yes Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto questioned.

"Naruto, I am here to offer you two a way to jump straight to Chunin," Mizuki told them.

"Um, ok? How do we do that?" Naruto asked, remaining cautious with him.

"Oh, we have a special test that we do," Mizuki told them. "All you have to do is steal a dummy scroll from the Hokage's Tower." He explained.

"Hmm, sound easy enough," Mew said. "Alright, we'll do it." Mew told him.

"Great," Mizuki told them, "Meet me in the western forest once you found it." He said as he turned to leave.

"Wow, he is a poor liar," Naruto whispered to Mew.

"That he is, but this is a good chance to bust him," Mew said with a smile.

Stealing the scroll had been rather easy. All they had to do was sneak through one of the windows, that was it. These ninjas are getting sloppy.

Naruto and Mew then traveled through the village, and stopped once they reached the western forest.

"Alright, let's see what this scroll has to offer," Naruto said, opening the scroll. Mew leaned over his shoulder to see what was inside. What they saw was a large number of jutsus, but the one that stood out of Mew was the Shadow Clone one.

"Go with that one," Mew told Naruto as she pointed to the jutsus.

"Why that one?" Naruto asked as he turned his head to look at Mew.

"That jutsus is a training aid," Mew told him. "And it will help with your lessons as well." Mew said, reading the description of the jutsus.

"Alright," Naruto said as he turned to practice the hand signs.

(An hour later)

Naruto was out of breath from practicing the shadow clones. They are not as easy as he thought it would be.

Mew was laughing at Naruto's expense, but stopped when she sensed someone was nearby

"Uh?" Naruto asked when Mew stopped laughing. He looked around, and sensed that someone was here also. Out from the trees walked Iruka, and his face was twitching.

"It's all over," Iruka laughed as he found them, but was caught off guard when they laughed too. "Huh?" He asked in confusion.

"Caught us already? Not bad. You're quick sensei. I only had time to learn one technique." Naruto told Iruka. With that said, Naruto went with Mew's plan and play innocent. "Listen Iruka-sensei! I'm gonna show you this amazing jutsu and you're gonna let us become Chunins! That's the way it works right? Anyone who learns a jutsu from this scroll passes."

"Huh?! Where'd you get that idea?!" Iruka asked, falling for Mew's plan.

"Mizuki-sensei told us that. He told the two of us where to find the scroll and this place." Mew said, playing along.

Suddenly multiple kunai flew from the treetops, and towards Naruto. Before they could reach him, Iruka pushed Naruto out of the way, and takes the hits.

"I see you found our little hide away." Mizuki called out from above us.

"So that's the way it is huh? I should have known!" Iruka called out to Mizuki

"Naruto! Give me the scroll now!" Mizuki demanded, kneeling on his branch

"Wait a minute!" Naruto said, still playing along with Mew's plan "What's going on here!?"

"Naruto! Don't let Mizuki get the scroll!" Iruka shouted, pulling a kunai from his leg. "It contains forbidden jutsu that can put this village in grave danger! Mizuki used you to get the scroll for himself for his own power!" Naruto faked a look of surprise at the information.

"Naruto! Iruka is just trying to scare you cause he doesn't want you to have the scroll." Mizuki lied.

"Huh!?" Naruto asked, causing Mizuki to smile, thinking he plan was working.

"Stop lying Mizuki! Don't let him trick you Naruto!" Iruka shouted out.

"Oh I'll tell you who's really lying." Mizuki laughed, thinking he had now won.

"No Mizuki!" Iruka protested

"They've been lying to you your whole life Naruto. Since the decree twelve years ago." Mizuki spoke with a dark smile.

"What decree?" Naruto actually asked. He didn't know about any decree.

"Everyone knows except you. Iruka's trying to hide it from you even now. He'd do anything to shut me up!" Mizuki shouted.

"What is this decree? Why does everyone else know about it?" Naruto asked.

"Don't tell him it's forbidden!" Iruka pleaded.

"The decree is no one can tell you the nine-tail fox is inside you!" Mizuki declared. "The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body! You are the nine-tails fox!"

At that, Naruto deadpanned. "Oh, is that it?" He asked, catching both of the Chunins off guard.

"W-what?" Mizuki stumbled.

"Um, I have known about the fox for a few years now. He isn't that bad once you get to know him," Naruto told them.

"You, you can speak to the fox?" Iruka asked, couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah," Naruto admitted, and looked back at Mizuki. "Since he admitted what he did, can we just beat him now?" Naruto asked Iruka.

"Ha, as if any of you can beat me," Mizuki gloated.

"Naruto, he is a Chunin, he is too strong for either of you to take," Iruka told Naruto and Mew, but Mew ignored him.

"Mew, would you do the honors?" Naruto asked.

"With pleasure," Mew said, as she raised her hand towards Mizuki.

"Naruto, Mew! Run!" Iruka said, trying to get them to leave.

"Mizuki," Mew called out and he turned to look at her. "Goodbye." She said, as the plant life around suddenly came to life, and wrapped around Mizuki.

"What the?" Mizuki called out, as he couldn't break free from the plants' hold on him.

"Hope my Frenzy Plant feels good," Mew said, as more branches, and large vines appeared, and began to constrict Mizuki till he could no longer be seen in the mass of plants.

Mew then lowered her hands, and let her plants drop Mizuki's unconscious body on the ground. Mew then turned to Iruka and Naruto. "That was fun," she said with a smile. "Who said the academy was boring?" She joked.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Author's note: _**_Just waiting for the next dramatic reveal in Naruto. How many is it now, 27 this arc?_

**Chapter 4**: Teams

(The Hokage's Tower)

Naruto and Mew were led to the Hokage's office by Iruka.

"Hello, we are here to see the Hokage," Iruka spoke to the secretary, but only received a 'tsk' as a reply. Taking that as a yes, the three of the ninjas walked into the office.

"Mission complete," Iruka told the Hokage the moment they entered. The Hokage quickly hid a glass ball under his desk, hoping they didn't see it.

"Well done Iruka, you are dismissed," The Hokage told Iruka, and her left without a word, leaving Mew and Naruto with the old man.

"Now then, can you two tell me what happened today?" The Hokage asked, offering the two a seat.

"Mew and I were given a fake offer to become a Chunin by Mizuki, but neither of us believed him. So we had played along with him, so that he would be caught in the act of betraying the village," Naruto told him.

"Hmm, that was a very dangerous move you two did, taking on a Chunin, " The Hokage told them, "But you did manage to stop Mizuki from making off with the scroll." The Hokage then handed them a small scroll. "Congratulations on completing your first A ranked mission."

"Wha? You're not mad jiji?" Naruto asked taking the scroll. He was ready for the old man to be furious.

"Naruto, I am just glad that you two are safe," The Hokage said, giving them a smile. "But I am interested in some of what happened. Like what is it that you two learned from the scroll for starters?"

"Well, I didn't need anything from the scroll, so I just had Naruto learn Shadow Clone jutsu," Mew told him.

"Shadow Clones take a large amount of Chakra Mew. If one doesn't have enough, they could be unable to move," The Hokage chastised. Mew just shrugged her shoulder.

"Naruto would be a pretty bad Jinchuriki if had a small amount of Chakra," Mew countered, but the Hokage's face turn serious. He quickly did a hand seal, and a simmer could be seen surround the room.

"Mew how is it that you know what Naruto is?" The Hokage asked.

"He isn't the first one I have met before," Mew told him. "I was surprised that Naruto didn't know what he was when we met." The Hokage sighed at this.

"So you both know about the Kyubi then?" The Hokage asked.

"Yeah, Kurama can be an alright person sometimes," Naruto admitted.

"Y-you can speak to the Kyubi?" The Hokage asked in surprise. "For how long?" He asked.

"Oh, we have been friends for about 7..8 years now?" Naruto told the Hokage, and the old man almost had a heart attack.

"You have known about him for that long?" The Hokage asked, and Naruto just nodded his head. "Had he tried to take you over?" He asked worriedly. The thought that the Kyubi could move freely was a scary thought.

"What? No. Kurama doesn't take me over unless I pass out during a fight, and that is only to save us, not to escape," Naruto told the old man.

"This is serious Naruto, you cannot trust him. The demon will try to deceive you, and take over," The Hokage warned him. Mew started laughing at what the Hokage said.

"Don't worry jiji. Kurama doesn't want to leave right now. He is happy where he is, and is usually sleeping anyway," Mew said giggling.

"You have spoken to him too?" The Hokage asked surprised.

"Yep, I have known about Kurama for a looong time," Mew said playfuly. She then turned to Naruto, "Do you think I should tell him the big surprise?"

"Hmm," Naruto thought, and looked at the Hokage, "Yeah, it might help him. Or give him a heart attack." He joked.

"Alright," Mew said, and turned back to the confused man. "Hokage, what I am going to tell you is a secret that won't leave this room."

"If it doesn't pose harm to the village, your secret won't leave here," The Hokage told her, wondering what it was.

Mew then moved up to the Hokage's desk, and picked up a random pen, and dropped it. Before the pen reached halfway to the desk, it stopped in midair.

"Hmm?" The Hokage said, and then held up his hand, "Kai!" he said, but the pen remained.

"Hm, that is interesting, but not that great of a secret," The Hokage told them, but Mew giggled.

"That is not the secret Jiji, just a precaution," Mew said, as her form began to shift to her normal self.

"_This, it my secret"_, Mew said to the Hokage, and he was stunned at the small cat like figure on his desk.

"What are you?" He asked, finding his voice.

"_Hmm… what am I? Well, I am a lot of things." Mew told him, and floated around the room. "I am a being of power that hasn't been seen for centuries."_ She said cryptically.

"Who are you, really?" The Hokage asked, wanting answer, and brought another giggle from the feline.

"_Oh, I am Mew, but I am also so much more," _Mew said, and the room began to fade away into a starry landscape. "_I am Mew, the phantom Pokémon, the companion of The Sage of The Six Path, the Mother of the Tailed Beast, and a Genin of Konohagakure._ _I have lived longer than any other species on this planet, and have the powers to manipulate both time and space with just a flick of my tail,"_ Mew finished, as she returned the room back to normal, and landed on Naruto's head.

The Hokage just sat there trying to process what he was just told.

"I think you broke him," Naruto told Mew.

"_Don't worry, he is acting like you went I told you," _Mew told him.

"That…That is quite the interesting Mew," The Hokage said, trying to compose himself. "But it led me to ask why are you here?" He asked.

"_Oh that is quite simple_," Mew told him. "_I felt Kurama's energy weaken, and came to check on him. Instead, I find his host being chased by an angry mob." _At this, the Hokage looked down in shame. "_So I decided to rescue him, and I had come to find that Kurama's host was quite interesting. So I decided to stay, and help him train, and let me tell you, there is rarely a dull moment."_

_"_Well the, I owe you my thanks for saving Naruto then Mew," The Hokage told her. "So what are your plans right now Mew?" He asked.

"_Oh, I plan on helping Naruto gain you hat, fight a great many battle, and make Naruto my mate,"_ She explained to him.

"M-mate?!" The Hokage sputtered.

"_Yes, I like him, so I am taking him as my own_," Mew told him.

"Bu-how-wh-," The Hokage asked in further confusion.

Mew then floated back to her seat, and shifted back to her own form. Suddenly the pen fell the rest of the way to the desk.

"So with that, I think we are done Jiji," Mew said happily, dragging Naruto out of the room.

(The next day)

"Aw, I thought we were done with this place," Naruto groaned in his seat.

It turns out that they had to return to the Academy to receive team placements.

"Hey Naruto, Mew." Shikamaru said as he took his usually seat next to us.

"Hey Shika," Mew greeted, and Naruto just grumbled at being back here again. "Any idea which team you are getting on?"

Shikamaru sighs. "They will likely set me up like in my father's old team. Chouji," He pointed at the plump kid muching on some chips nearby, ", and Ino" Who wasn't here yet.

"Hmm, I think you are right," Mew agreed. "These people are all about traditions," She commented on.

"Troublesome traditions" Shika said as he put his head down to rest.

Suddenly the usual loud noise filled the hall way as the two Louders arrived.

"Goal!" the two girls shouted.

"I win again, Sakura." Ino told Sakura, claiming to of gotten here first.

"What are you talking about? My toe entered the class before yours by a centimeter." Sakura argued.

"Are you blind?" Ino shouted. Those two continued there shouting match until Sakura saw Sasuke, and rushed over to get her seat. "Hey, Sakura!" Ino called out.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said to Sasuke "Can I sit next to you?" She asked sweetly, but was grabbed by Ino.

"Hey! I'm going to sit next to him." Ino claimed.

"First come first serve." Sakura said, starting the argument again

Mew and Naruto ignored whatever those two were going to do next, after 5 years you build up immunity to it.

"Everyone is so obsessed with Sasuke... What's so good about him anyway?" Naruto wonders.

"Honestly, I don't know," Mew admitted. "He isn't that strong, he isn't that smart, and has had lax training." She said.

Iruka then walked into the room, and the class began to calm down as they found their seats. Why didn't the girls notice there was seat available on both sides sooner?

"Starting today, you are all official ninjas, but..." Iruka stated, and looked at all of his former students. "You are all still new Genins. It's going to get harder from here." Iruka then pulls out a clip board. "You all will be in a group of three, where you will accomplish missions under a Jounin teacher."

"I hope we are on a team together," Naruto said to Mew and Shikamaru. The two just gave a nod; it would be nice to have a level headed people

"We've arranged the groups such that overall abilities are equivalent. I will now announce them." Iruka stated, and began to call out the groups

After 6 teams called out, Iruka finally said one of their names.

"Next, 7th group. Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto's head perked up at his name. ", Fantomu Mew," Mew perked up, now knowing that she was with Naruto. "Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka finished.

"Wait, that's four people," called out Kiba.

"Yes, we have an odd number of graduates this year," Iruka explained and continued down the list for the rest of the teams.

"Looks like we are still together," Mew whispered to Naruto.

"Yeah. I just wished we didn't have to deal with those other two," Naruto said pointing at Sakura, and Sasuke. "They don't really seem like team players."

"You're right, but don't worry Naruto-kun," Mew said playfully. "If they get too bad, I can always get some… special training for them."

Kami in heaven, please watch out for Sasuke, and Sakura.

(2 hours later)

The other groups had already left when their new instructors arrived, leaving just Team 7 and their missing sensei.

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked, agitated waiting so long.

"I don't know, do you think something happened," Sakura replied.

"If he isn't here in the next ten minutes I am sending him to Giratina," Mew said, gaining odd looks from the other two.

"Don't ask," Naruto told them. Giratina is sadistic when it comes to interlopers; it is a game of Dragon, and Mouse.

As if Kami didn't want harm to befall one of her creations, their sensei arrived.

"Hmm, my first opinion of you four is that I don't like any of you," He stated. "Meet me on the room in 5 minutes." And with that he left again.

"Mew?" Naruto asked. Mew then grabbed one of Naruto's arms, and teleported them to the roof, leaving behind two surprised Genins.

Naruto and Mew reappeared infront of Kakasi in their seats.

"You two can shunchin?" He asked, mildly surprised.

"Something like that," Mew replied as the other two of the group arrived, and sat down.

"Let's see, why don't you introduce yourselves." Kakasi suggested.

"Introduce ourselves? What should we say?" Sakura asked.

"What you like, hate, your dreams, and hobbies. Something like that." Kakasi told her.

"Why don't you introduce yourself first, Sensei?" Naruto asked Kakasi.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes." Kakasi said with a smile. He had practice with that from every group he had. "As for my dream... I have a few hobbies."

"So all we found out was his name." Naruto whispered to Mew.

"Don't worry, I already read him," Mew replied back, "I'll tell you about him afterwards."

"Now it's your turn." Kakasi told the group, and pointed at Naruto. "You first."

Naruto stood up. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, Mew, and training with Pokémon. I dislike those who try to harm those I care about. My hobbies are training with Mew, and survival practices. And my dream is to become greater than the Hokages!" Naruto finished, smiling at his declaration.

"Okay, next." Kakashi points at Sakura, and she panics a bit.

"I'm Sakura Haruno! I like... well, the person I like is..."Sakura said, her eyes darting towards Sasuke. "And my hobby is... well, my dream is to..." She gives a silent scream of excitement into her hands.

"And? What do you hate?" Kakashi asked.

"Naruto and Mew," She said, casting a glare at them. They are what stands between her, and her Sasuke-kun in her fan girl mind.

"You," Kakashi said, pointing towards Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are many things that I hate, and there aren't a lot of things that I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream. The revival of my clan, and to... kill a certain man." Sasuke tells us

This unnerved everyone except Mew.

"Alright, girl in pink," Kakasi finally points to Mew.

"I am Mew Fantomu. I like training, fighting, Naruto-kun, and my family. I dislike being captured, misuse of power, and the fact that apples expire too quickly. My hobbies are training with Naruto, and sparing. My dream is to travel with the person I like, and explore the world," Mew told them.

"Alright, you four all have unique personalities. I like that. We're going to begin a mission starting tomorrow." Kakasi said, clap his hands together.

"What kind of mission is that?" Naruto asked, hoping for something exciting.

"First, we're going to do something that we five can do." Kakasi told us. "Survival training."

"Why are we going to train when it's a mission? We had plenty of training at the academy." Sakura wondered.

"This is no ordinary training." Kakashi replied.

"Then, then what kind of training is it?" Sakura asked, but Kakashi laughed, "Hey, what's so funny, sensei?"

"Well, if I say this, I'm sure you three are going to be surprised." Kakashi teased. "Out of the 27 graduates, only nine are going to become Genins. The other 18 will be sent back to the academy. In other words, this training is going to be a very hard test with a dropout rate of 66%."

Sakura was the only one who looked surprised, but the others remained the same.

"Why don't you three seem surprised," Kakasi asked, disappointed that he didn't get more from them.

"Well, I'm sure Sasuke just doesn't care." Naruto said pointing at him. "Mew tends to have a plan for everything to come, and I trust her." Naruto told him

"Ah. Well then, let's hope your trust holds up," Kakasi continued. "Anyway, I'm going to determine whether you pass or fail tomorrow at the training grounds. Bring your ninja equipment and meet at 5 A.M!" He ordered. "Now then, meeting over. Oh yeah, don't eat breakfast. You're going to throw up if you do." He said as he shunchined away.

"Alright, come on Naruto-kun," Mew said as she got up. "We got some planning to do."


	6. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: **__Only Mew is God like. Naruto is just stronger then in cannon, but not a powerhouse._

**Chapter 5: **Survival

(The Next Day)

"Hey Sasuke, Sakura," Mew called out when her and Naruto arrived at the training ground.

"Tch," was Sasuke's reply, and Sakura was just fawning over him.

"Alright, good to hear," Mew said cheerfully. "Alright, I got a plan so listen up."

"Yeah and why should we listen to you?" Sakura asked, she still hated the two.

"Well for starters, I did research on Kakasi," Mew explained. "So I know his strengths, his weaknesses, and his Sharingan." That caught Sasuke's attention.

"What? How does he have a Sharingan?" Sasuke asked, wondering if Kakashi was an Uchiha.

"It is a transplant from during the war, a gift from an Uchiha teammate on his deathbed," Mew explained. "And now that you two are listening now, I have a plan that will bring Kakashi to his knees, and beg for mercy," She said with a dark smile.

(3 hours later)

"Hi fellows. Good morning." Kakashi called out as he arrived at the training ground

"You're late!" Sakura yelled at him

"A black cat crossed my path, so..."Kakashi said, giving a rather poor lie."Let's move on." Kakashi pulls out an alarm clock from his vest, and places it on the ground, and presses the button on top. "Alarm set at 12 PM. Today's topic is to get one of these bells from me. Whoever can't will have no lunch."

"What?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"I'm going to tie you there, and eat lunch in front of you." Kakasi said, pointing to one of the three wooden pillars.

"But wait, why are there only two bells?" Sakura asked.

"Since there's only two, at least one will have to be tied to the log. The ones that fail to complete the mission. They will go back to the academy. It might just be two, or all four. You can use your shuriken." Kakashi told us, and help up the bells. "You won't be able to get this unless you have the will to kill me."

"But that's too dangerous, Sensei." Sakura tells him

"We're going to start after I say "Ready, start"." Kakashi told them, ignoring Sakura. Suddenly, Naruto charges Kakashi, but Kakashi appeared behind him, and held a blade against his neck. "Don't get so hasty. I didn't say "start", yet." Kakashi then releases Naruto, but misses the smirk on his face. "But, it looks like you have the will to kill me now. I think I can finally start liking you three. We're going to start."

At this, everyone braces themselves, ready to fight.

"Ready, start!" Kakashi called out, and the four disappeared into the trees.

(In the trees)

"Alright, that went perfectly," Mew whispered to Naruto.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. The two of them then moved over to where they were going to meet the others.

When the two of them arrived, Sakura, and Sasuke were already there. "Great work you guys, that went great," Mew called out with a grin, causing the others to look at her.

"I'm surprised that actually worked," Sakura admitted.

"Couldn't have done it without you acting," Mew told her, causing Sakura to perk up. "Alright, on to phase two." Mew calls out, and Naruto pulled out a small orange book from his jumpsuit and tosses it to Sasuke.

Sasuke catches it, and puts in his pouch. "Alright then, your plan best work," He commented.

"Oh it will," Mew said. Suddenly Kakashi appeared in the branches above them, and he didn't look happy.

"Where is it?" Kakashi asked with a tick mark.

Mew looked over a Sasuke. "Alright Sasuke, change of plans. Do it now," She told him. Sasuke pulled the orange book out of his pouch for Kakashi to see.

"Hand it over," Kakashi said seriously.

"I think not," Mew said, and gave a nod to Sasuke, and he held up the tiger symbol and began to gather Chakra. "From what I see, we have a hostage negotiation." She said as Kakashi's eyes went wide.

"You wouldn't," Kakashi said in denial.

"Try me," Mew said grinning. "You have something we want, and we have something you can't live without. Make your choice."

"Alright, alright. Easy Mew, don't do anything rash," Kakashi said, removing his bells, and holding them up. Sakura went over slowly, and took the bells, taking caution of the Jounin.

Once Sakura returned with the bells, Sasuke tossed the book at Kakashi, who caught it, and held it close to him. "Oh don't worry my precious; I won't let that happen again." He said to it.

Kakashi then turned to us. "Alright you have your bells, so which two are going back to the academy?" Kakashi asked.

"None of us are," Naruto called out. "We did this as a team, we will remain a team, believe it!"

"Hmm, is that your finally answer," Kakashi asked, looking them all over. Seeing none of them disagreed with Naruto. "Alright, you all passed," He declared.

"Yeah," Naruto and Sakura cheered, and Mew just giggled as usual.

"You three are the first," Kakashi told them. "People I had previously were blockheads who just listened to what I had said. "Ninjas need to think beyond the normal." In the world of ninjas, those who break the rules are called scum. But those who don't take care of their friends are even worse scum." He told them. "The training ends here. Everyone passes! The 7th group will start doing missions starting tomorrow!"

"Yes, sir!" Sakura shouted.

"Let's go home," Kakashi said as he shunshined away, leaving the Genins behind.

"Surprised that actually worked," Sasuke finally said.

"You got to have more trust in me," Mew told him. "I know things no other do," She said cryptically.

"Well, I hate to admit it, but you two did quite well," Sakura admitted.

"Yep, with the two of four of us we are nearly unstoppable," Naruto joked.

(One Month later)

"Mission complete," Kakashi declared as they entered the Mission Room with three injured Genins, and Mew with Tora in her arms. Mew then handed the cat to its owner, who began smothering it with a hug.

"That cat's getting what he deserves," Naruto mumbled, and the two agreed.

"Now then," The Hokage began speaking, "Kakashi's 7th next mission is… Babysitting Yojyu-sama's boy. Grocery shopping at the neighboring town. Helping dig up potatoes at—"But was interrupted by Naruto.

"Oh come on Jiji," Naruto said to him. "We have been doing nothing but D-Ranks for the pass month. Give us something more exciting," he asked, and Mew nodded. The other two didn't say anything, but they agreed.

"Idiot," Iruka shouted at Naruto. "You're still a novice ninja! Everyone needs to start with the easy missions to gain experience." He explained.

"Aw, but those missions are so boring," Mew complained causing a tick mark to appear on Iruka's head.

The Hokage sighed at their actions. "It seems I have to explain to you what these duties are all about. Listen, every day the village receives numerous requests, from babysitting…. to assassination." The Hokage explained, and motioned to the paperwork on the desk infront of them. "Each request is written down on these lists, and divided into an A, B, C, D, ranking based on difficulty."

"The village is also divided based on skill. Starting with me to the Jounins, Chunins and Genins. The missions are then handed out by us at the top to Ninjas based on their abilities. And if the duty is completed successfully, we receive payment from the client. You guys just recently became Genin. D-Rank missions are perfect for you." The Hokage finished. Neither Naruto nor Mew was paying any attention. "Hey! Listen" He shouted at them

"Oh come on Jiji, you should know that me, and the others can handle anything," Mew said, meeting the Hokage's eyes. The Hokage gave a sigh, she was right. From what he has seen of her powers, she could probably take himself on.

"Ok," The Hokage said, giving up. "If you want one, I'll give you a C-Rank mission." Catching the others in the room by surprise except Naruto. "It's a protection mission of a certain individual." He explained.

"Alright, who are we protecting," Naruto asked excitedly.

"Calm down," The Hokage said to Naruto, "I'm about to introduce him. Hey, will you come in here?" He called out to the door. Then some old looking man, reeking of sake walked in with a bottle in his hand.

"What's this?" He asked as he took a swig of his bottle. "They are all a bunch of super brats. Especially the shortest one with the pink outfit. Are you really a ninja?" He asked Mew. Luckly for him, Mew was going to let that taunt pass. "I am the super expert bridge builder, Tazuna." The man declared. "I expect you to provide me super protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge."

And with that Tazuna left, to go drink in peace somewhere.

"Alright then," Kakashi said happily. "Everyone pack and get ready. We leave in the morning at 7." He said as he shunshined away.

"Alright, come on Naruto-kun," Mew called out. "Let's get ready for our first mission together." She said as she dragged him from the room, holding his arm.

(Next day)

The six of them gathered at the front gate, ready to set off on their mission. They had all had their supplied in their bags, but Mew was also carrying something in her arms.

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted happily, and Mew giggled.

"What are you so excited about?" Sakura asked, finding his actions to be annoying so early in the morning.

"Oh come one Sakura," Naruto said. "This is going to be our first real mission. Who knows what we may see," he stated excitedly.

"Hey, am I really going to be safe with this brat?" Tazuna asked.

"Well, I am a Jounin, don't worry," Kakashi told him, and then noticed the thing Mew was holding. "Are you brining a doll with you?" He asked.

"This isn't a doll," Mew said holding up the figure. "This is Froslass, she is going to help us on this mission." Mew declared, gaining a sweat drop from everyone around her.

"Is she insane or something," Tazuna asked.

"Probably," Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi said at the same time.

And with that, the group left the village, and down the path to Wave Country.

(An Hour Later)

"Um, Tazuna-san?" Sakura called out as they continued to walk.

"What?" Tazuna asked.

"You're from the Wave Country, Right?" She asked.

"What about it?" He asked.

"Um, Kakashi Sensei, don't they have Ninjas in that country too?" She asked Kakashi.

"No, not in the wave country." Kakashi explained. "But… in most other countries, the culture and customs may be different, but hidden villages exist, and so do ninjas." He continued. "But, don't worry, there won't be any ninja combat in a C-Rank Mission."

"Then, we won't come in contact with foreign ninjas?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Of course not," Kakashi said, and laughed.

They group continued walking, and passed a puddle on the road. Kakashi, Naruto, and Mew knew something was wrong with that puddle, but continued walking, but stayed on guard.

Once they passed the puddle, two cloaked figures rose from the puddle, and dash forward, and wrapped a metal chain around Kakashi, trapping him in between the two attackers.

"What?!" Kakashi, shouted in surprise, and Naruto and Mew got ready to fight.

"One down," the one on the left said, as they used the chain, to rip apart Kakashi. "Kyaaa!" Sakura screamed at the scene.

The two attackers then dashed towards the group, and appeared behind Mew. "Two down," one said.

But before they could do anything, two kunai came at them, forcing them to dodge. "Thanks, Naruto-kun, Sasuke," Mew said with a smile.

Naruto and Sasuke then dashed towards the attackers. Naruto drop kicked the one on the left, but Sasuke, focused on the chain, and threw a shuriken at it. The shuriken hit the chain, causing it to be pinned on a tree and threw a kunai to reinforce the hold, limiting the two attacker's movements.

With them being unable to move properly, Naruto took this chance to Hammer Arm the two. Once the two got hit, they were forced to let go of their chain, and split up. One went straight for Mew, and the other for Sakura, and Tazuna.

"Sir, get back," Sakura ordered as she tried to defend Tazuna. Suddenly Sasuke appeared infront of Sakura, trying to defend her, but before the attacker could get close, Kakashi appeared, and clothes' lined the attacker. It turned out that Kakashi used the Substitution Jutsu to escape

While this happened, Mew's attacker tried to hit her, but the moment he got close to her, the Froslass in her arms, released an Icy Wind, freezing the man in ice.

"Hm, well done you four," Kakashi said to them. "Tazuna-san" He then called out.

"W-What is it?" Tazuna asked nervously.

"I need to talk to you," Kakashi said as he tied up his captured ninja to a tree. Kakashi then had us gather around, to tell them the situation. "These guys are Chunin-class ninjas from the Hidden Village of Mist. They are ninjas known to keep fighting no matter what." He explained to us.

"…How did you read our movements?" The Mist Ninjas asked.

Before Kakashi could say anything Mew chimed in. "You can't hide your aura," She said, confusion them.

"I think she means your chakras," Sakura guessed.

So she is a sensor, Kakashi thought. "No, I was going to say that on a sunny day like this, a puddle wouldn't form after days without rain." Mew just shrugged her shoulders, can't get them all right.

"Why did you let the brats fight when you knew that?" Tazuna asked.

"If I had wanted to, I could have killed these tow instantly," Kakashi explained. "But there was something I needed to find out; who the target these two were after.

"Huh? What do you mean" Tazuna asked.

"Meaning, were they after you, or one of us?" Kakasi continued. "We haven't heard that there are shinobis after you. Our mission was to simply protect you from thieves or gangs. This has now become at least B-Rank Mission. This was suppose to be simple protection until you completed the bridge."

Tazuna couldn't meet Kakashi's eyes anymore.

"If it was known that ninjas were after you, this mission would have been an expensive. I'm sure you have a reason, but it cases problems when you lie about the mission details. We are now operating outside of our duties."

"We aren't ready for this mission. Let's quit!" Sakura said, scared of the idea of fighting more ninjas.

Kakashi started to consider if they really should return to the village, but was brought out of his thoughts by Mew.

"Don't worry Sakura. Remember, we are a team. We can handle whatever the enemy can throw at us," Mew declared.

Hmm, well we did manage to take out these enemies rather easily, and Mew, Sasuke, and Naruto both seem to be about equal to these Chunins, Kakashi thought. "Alright then, we are continuing on this mission," he declared.

"Sensei," Tazuna said, catching Kakashi's attention. "I…have to talk to you.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Author's note**__: Computers hate me._

**Chapter 6: **Hidden in the Mist

"What a thick mist, I can't see ahead," Sakura said aloud. The group was currently in a small boat crossing the water. The mist around them was extremely thick.

"We should see the bridge soon," Called the boat's pilot. "The Wave country is at the base of the bridge," he finished, and silence fell upon them. The group then noticed a shadow out there in the mist, and they were slowly approaching it. Soon, the shadow's form could be seen; it was the unbuilt bridge.

"Wow! It's huge!" Naruto called out, impressed by the sheer size of it.

"Hey! Be quite," the pilot told Naruto. "Why do you think we are hiding in this mist, and not using the engine?" He said angrily. "We'll be in deep trouble if Gatou finds us. We'll be there soon," he said as he steered us towards a tunnel near the edge of the bridge. "Tazuna… It looks like we've avoided detection so far, but just in case, we'll take the route that has vegetation. It will make the enemies harder to spot us," He said as we entered the tunnel.

"Thanks" Tazuna replied.

Once we exited the short tunnel, the group could see the town around them, and trees sprouting from the water. The pilot remained close to the trees as he navigated us to a nearby house. One there the group got off.

"This is it for me. Goodbye and Good luck," The pilot said as he pushed the boat back off.

"Yeah, Thank you so much," Tazuna thanked the man. "Ok! Get me home safely." Tazuna said, turning back to the group.

"Yes… yes…" Kakashi replied in a sigh, he head deep in thought of what might occur next.

Sakura looked over at Mew, and noticed something. "Where is that doll of yours?" She asked, seeing that Froslass was gone.

"Oh, she is still here," Mew replied with a smile as the continued walking. Naruto chuckled when he heard that, but he suddenly stopped when he felt something was off.

Naruto removed one of his shurikens, and threw it at bush.

"Stop trying to act cool!" Sakura shouted at Naruto. "There was nothing there!"

"Hey… Please stop using shuriken, it's seriously dangerous," Kakashi told him.

"Hey Midget!" Tazuna added. "Stop acting like a moron!"

Naruto was unfazed by all of what they were saying. He knew something was here, even if the others didn't. "Kakashi, we are being watched," Naruto said calmly gaining Kakashi's attention. "There are two of them, one of them is around you level." He continued, and pulled out another shuriken, and threw is at a nearby bush.

"I said stop!" Sakura yelled, and hit Naruto's head.

Kakashi moved over to the bush, and found a white rabbit laying there, almost hit by the shuriken.

"Naruto! What have you done?!" Sakura continued to yell at Naruto, he remained on guard.

"Quite odd for a white rabbit to be seen in spring, isn't it?" Mew said standing next to Kakashi.

Kakashi realized that she is right, this rabbit must have been kept for the purpose of substation jutsu. Suddenly he felt something coming towards them, and fast. "Everyone, get down!" He ordered. Everyone fell to the ground to avoid the spinning blade the came at them, nearly killing them all.

The blade then came to a halt as it impeded itself into a tree. Everyone one looked up at the blade, and found a man standing on the handle.

"Well, well," Kakashi said, recognizing the man. "If it isn't the Hidden Mist's missing-nin Momochi Zabuza. Everybody, get back" Kakashi told his team. "This one is on a whole other level. It will be a little tough, unless I do this," he said as he took hold of his headband.

"You appear to be Sharingan Kakashi," The man suddenly spoke. "Sorry but, the old man is mine."

"Surround and protect Tazuna-san" Kakashi ordered. "Do not enter the fight. That's the teamwork here." He then revealed the infamous eye. "Zabuza, first fight me."

"Ah" Zabuza said, turning to face Kakashi. "I already get to see the famous Sharingan. I'm honored." He the crouched down on the handle. "Now let's end all the talking. I have to kill that old man." He the released some mild killer intent at them, as he gripped the handle. "But Kakashi! It seems I have to beat you first," He said as he launched off the tree, blade in hand.

Zabuza landed on the water, and began to channel his chakra, causing the water to swirl around him. "Ninpou-Hidden Mist no Jutsu," He said, and the mist around them grew thick around him till they could no longer see him.

"He's gone!" Sakura shouted.

"He'll come after me first," Kakashi told them. "Momochi Zabuza, as a member of the Hidden Mist, he was known as an Expert in Silent Killing. You don't even notice until you're already dead. It's not like I can use the Sharingan perfectly. You guys be careful," he finished as the mist grew thicker, and surrounded them.

"8 choices," Zabuza's voice suddenly came from the mist, surprising the Genins. "Liver, lungs, spine, clevical vein, neck vein, brain, kidneys, heart. Which one should I go after," He finished and let the silence fall.

Kakashi quickly did a hand seal, and the area around them was flooded with KI. The only one's not affected were Naruto, and Mew. Sasuke suddenly started shaking at the Ki, he could barely stand it.

"Sasuke," Kakashi began to talk. "Don't worry. I'll protect you guys, even if it kills me." Sasuke stopped shaking at his words. "I don't let my comrades die."

"We'll see about th-" Zabuza said as he tried to appear in-between the group, but hit invisible force instead. "What the?" he hesitated, unsure of what stopped him. But this gave ample time for Kakashi as he rushed over, and took ahold of him, and sunk a kunai into Zabuza's side.

Behind Kakashi, another Zabuza appeared from the mist. "Sensei! Behind you!" Sakura shouted in warning. Kakashi didn't have anytime to react. The Zabuza he killed turned into water, and the other one swung his blade, and cut through Kakashi.

Suddenly the Kakashi turned to water catching Zabuza by surprise. He then felt the cool press of metal against his neck.

"Don't move," Kakashi said behind him. "It's over."

Zabuza started laughing at this. "It's over? You don't get it?" He continued. "There is no way you can defeat me with your money-like imitations. But that was impressive of you! At that time, you had already copied my Water Clone No Jutsu. You had your clone say those words, to attract my attention… while the real you stayed in the mist and watched. Nice Play." Zabuza continued, and Kakashi remained silent.

"But," Zabuza started. "I'm also not that easy," Another Zabuza said appearing behind Kakashi as the other one turned to water.

The real Zabuza swung his blade at Kakashi, just for it to miss at he feel to the ground to avoid it. The blade then hit the ground, and swung Zabuza around, and hit Kakashi with a swift kick from the built motion. Kakashi was launched into the water, where he fell underneath.

Zabuza shunshined over to where Kakashi fell in. Kakashi had just emerged from the surface when Zabuza arrived, and went through hand seals. Suddenly a globe of water entrapped Kakashi, and encased one of Zabuza's hands.

"You tried to escape to the water. Big mistake," Zabuza gloated, and laughed. "Now I have you in an inescapable prison! It's tougher if you can't move, you know?" Zabuza then did a single handed seal. "Now… Kakashi, we can finish things later. First, I'll take care of them." He said, as another version of him sprung from the water.

The clone then moved towards the group laughing. "Wearing those headbands and acting like ninjas. A real ninja is someone who has survived numerous brushes with dead. Only when your good enough to be listed in my handbook, can you start calling yourself ninjas… you are no ninjas." The clone then disappeared in a burst of speed, and kicked away Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out.

"Just brats." Zabuza said.

"Take Tazuna-san and run!" Kakashi yelled from the water, chakra enhancing his voice. "You have no chance of beating him! As long as he's keeping me trapped in this prison he can't move! The water clone cannot go very far from his real body. Just run away now!"

"Kakashi sensei!" Mew called back, causing everyone to look at her. Suddenly she disappeared in a burst of speed, and impaled her hand through the clone, and absorbed the water. "Sorry, but I'm not running from a fight!" she finished, grinning from battle lust.

"_Naruto-kun, I need you to relay a plan to Sasuke," _Mew told Naruto directly, and explained her plan.

"What are you doing?!" Kakashi yelled out. "This fight was over the moment I was caught! Our duty is to protect Tazuna-san! Did you forget that?!" He yelled at Mew. Naruto went over to help Sasuke up, and told him the plan.

Mew simply turned her head, and looked at Tazuna. "Old man?" she asked

"…" Tazuna paused thinking this over. "Well… I planted this seep myself. I'm not going to now say that I desire to love so much I'd stop you. I'm sorry guys… Fight as much as you want." He told us.

"Pft" Sasuke said as he approached Mew with Naruto next to him. "You hear that?"

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked them.

Zabuza began laughing again at their desired attempt. "You guys will never grow up! Going to keep 'Playing' ninja, eh?" He questioned us. "When I was about your age, these hands were already dyed red with blood." His claim sent a chill down the Genins' backs.

"Devil… Zabuza," Kakashi called him.

"Ah, so you've heard a little about it," Zabuza said.

"Long ago in the Hidden Mist Village, also called the Blood Mist Village, there was a final obstacle in becoming a ninja." Kakashi continued.

"Hm, you already know about the Graduation Exam," Zabuza simply stated.

"The exam?" Naruto questioned, and Zabuza began laughing again. "What's this graduation exam thing?!"

"Fight to the death between the students," Zabuza said with cold eyes staring at Naruto. "Friends who had trained and eaten at the same table are pitted against each other and go at it, until one of the loses his life. Friends who had helped each other and shared dreams."

"Terrible," Sakura said softly, barely believing what she was hearing.

"10 years ago, the Hidden Mist Graduation Exam, was force to change," Kakashi began again. "This change came after the previous year… when a devil appeared."

"Change," Sakura asked confused. "What change? What did this devil do?"

"Without pause or hesitation…. A young boy who was not even a ninja killed over a hundred of the students," Zabuza told her. "That sure was… fun" He finished, and released a wave of KI at the group.

"So you are a good guy?" Mew asked, unaffected by the KI. She looked around and saw everyone's confused face. "What? He singlehandedly ended a tradition of killing friends in one day." She stated, not seeing what the big deal was. Humans kill humans all the time, and Zabuza stopped some of it. "Forget it." She said, seeing no one understood.

"_Now Naruto."_ Mew said to Naruto, and he tossed windmill shuriken to Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly threw the shuriken towards Zabuza. "That's not enough!" Zabuza shouted as he grabbed it. But he then noticed something was wrong. "Another one in the shuriken's shadow?!"

Right before the shuriken could make contact, Zabuza simple jumped over it. "Still not enough." Unseen by Zabuza, there was a red orb in the center of the second one.

"Froslass now!" Naruto shouted. The red orb opened up, and released Froslass in a red light. "Ice Shards, now!" He told her.

Froslass quickly followed Naruto's orders, and suddenly shards of ice appeared around her, and quickly flew towards Zabuza.

Zabuza was force to let go of his jutsu to dodge the attack, but some of the shards still impeded into his side.

Zabuza was furious that this thing had stopped, and wounded him. He held onto shuriken and charged at Froslass. Zabuza tried to swing the shuriken at her, but was stopped by Kakashi as he used his arm to block it.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura cheered at the sight of her teacher.

"Great plan Naruto," Kakashi called back to the group. "You guys have grown up."

"I just followed Mew's instructions!" Naruto called back with a smile.

Zabuza chuckled. "I got distracted and released the jutsu." He said, trying to down play what happened.

"Wrong! You didn't release it." Kakashi told him. "You were 'Forced' to release it. I'll tell you that I don't fall for the same jutsu twice. What will you do?" He asked.

Zabuza quickly jumped back, trying to get some distances from Kakashi, and Kakashi did the same. The two then began to make a long chain of hand seals, both completing it at the same time, "Water Dragon Blast no Jutsu!"

The jutsu created two enormous water dragons, and they collided together, cratering a wave of water. In the middle of this ruckus stood Kakashi hold back Zabuza's blade with a kunai.

They jumped back, and began to copy each other's movements perfectly.

Kakashi was coping Zabuza's movements perfectly, as if he's completely "Reading them" Kakashi finished.

This surprised Zabuza. It must have been that eye! That "Freaky eye is pissing me off! Right?" Kakashi continued.

"Heh… All you're doing is copying me" Zabuza said to him. "You can't beat me you monkey bastard!" They both yelled, and further angered Zabuza. "Damn you! I'll make it so you can never open that mouth again," He yelled and went through hand seals. Zabuza stopped, when he saw something standing behind Kakashi, it looked like himself.

Kakashi then finished Zabuza's jutsu before he could. "Water Explosion no Jutsu!"

"What?! Impossible!" Zabuza shouted in denial as he was hit with a massive spiral of water, and into a tree.

"It's over." Kakashi said on top of the tree.

"How..?" Zabuza asked. "Can you see the future?"

"Yeah. You're going to die" Kakashi said, as he pulled out his kunai. Before Kakashi could react, twposenbons went into Zabuza's neck causing him to fall to the ground.

Everyone looked to where the senbons came from, and saw a masked woman in the tree next to Kakashi.

You're right." She chuckled. "He's dead."

Kakashi shunshined from atop the tree to Zabuza's body, and checked his pulse, or lack there for of.

"Thank you very much," the woman bowed. "I have been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time." Mew looked at the woman for a moment, and smiled she would do for later.

"That mask, you're a Hidden Mist Hunter-Nin," Kakashi stated.

"Impressive. You are correct," she told him.

"Hunter-nin?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, my duty is to hunt down missing-nins. I'm a member of the Hidden Mist's Hunter-Nin team," She replied as she shunshined to Zabuza's body, and picked it up.

"Your battle is now over," she said. "And now I must dispose of this body. Since it seems to be a body wit-"

"Just leave now," Mew said bored with all this talking. "When Zabuza comes around tell him I want to fight him myself," she said, causing the Hunter-nin to stiffen, and shunshined away.

"What did you mean Mew" Sakura asked, looking at her oddly.

"Oh, Zabuza isn't dead, and that Hunter-nin lied to you guys," Mew said to them just as Kakashi collapse on the ground.

"Huh?! What's wrong?!" Sakura yelled moving towards he downed sensei.

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled in concern as well.

"Don't worry, he just tired," Mew said, and looked over to Froslass. "Do you think you can carry him till we get to the house?" She asked, and the Pokémon gave a nod as used its arms to pick up Kakashi, and followed us as Tazuna led the way.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Author's note:**__ Naruto has mostly been taught how to fight like a Pokémon, due to Mew's lack of chakra abilities, but his training will help speed up the process._

**Chapter 7:** Questions

The group arrived at Tazuna's and was greeted by his daughter, Tsunami. They quickly moved Kakashi to a bed so he could lie down.

After a few hours, Kakashi's woke up, and everyone gathered around.

"Are you alright, sensei?" Tsunami asked Kakashi.

"Yeah…" Kakashi replied on the bed. "I just can't move for a week or so." He explained.

"What?" Sakura asked looking over Kakashi. "The Sharingan is incredible but, it if puts that much stress on the body, I guess you have to think before using it." She assumed.

"Well, we defeated that strong ninja this time," Tazuna said, wiping his brow. "We should be safe for a while."

"By the way, who was the masked kid?" Sakura asked Kakashi.

"That's the mask worn by the Hidden Mist special Hunter-Nin team," Kakashi explained. "They are also known as body erasers. Their duty is to completely dispose of the body without a trace. A ninja's body has within it secrets of the village's Ninjutus. Information on different chakra types, herbs, and other things that will reveal things about the village," He paused for a moment. "For example, if I died, the secrets of the Sharingan could be revealed. If you don't be careful there's the danger that the enemy will steal your jutsu."

"You mean like what you do with all those other ninjas, Copycat?" Mew questioned, calling Kakashi his nickname.

"Um, in a way," Kakashi said, he didn't like that nickname.

"Hm," Mew was satisfied with that answer. "Well if we ever met a real one, I will ask them some questioned." Kakashi stared at Mew for a second, and processing her words, and remembering what she said before he passed out.

Kakashi's eye grew wide as he realized she might be right.

"What's wrong Sensei?" Naruto asked, seeing the sudden change in Kakashi.

"Huh?" Kakashi asked sitting up to look at Naruto. "Well, Body Erasing Teams usually dispose of the body of the person they killed right there."

"So what?" Sakura asked, making Kakashi wonder how she was the top kunoichi with so many questions.

"Don't you see?" Kakashi continued. "How did the masked boy dispose of Zabuza's body?" He said, trying to lead them to understand what was going on.

"We didn't" Naruto said, understanding where he was going. "He took the entire body with him."

"Yeah," Kakashi said. "If he needed proof of his work, he could have taken the head. And the weapon that he used to kill Zabuza."

Sasuke's body went stiff as he connected the dots. "No way," Sasuke said, he couldn't believe that the demon was still alive.

"Yeah… Exactly" Kakashi said, gaining a confused look from Sakura, and Tazuna.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tazuna asked.

"Most likely Zabuza is alive!" Kakashi told them, scaring Sakura and Tazuna.

"Kakashi sensei, you checked and said that he was dead!" Sakura screamed.

"Sure, you believe him when he says it, but not me," Mew pouted. "His death was like one of those fake ones. You know the ones that stop the heart beat till near death," she continued. "Those needled of the masked girl must of hit some special points in the neck to fake it."

"That is right Mew," Kakashi told her.

"Aren't you thinking too much?" Tazuna asked, trying to dismiss these claims. "Hunter-Nins are supposed to kill Missing-Nins."

"No," Kakashi denied. "Will all the suspicion, we will prepare before it's too late. That's a shinobi rule." He stated. "Plus, weather Zabuza is dead or alive, there's no assurances that Gatou hasn't hired an even stronger shinobi."

"Sensei, what do you mean preparing before it's too late?" Sakura asked. "You can barely move."

Kakashi laughed at Sakura's ignorance. "You guys will receive training." He said, catching the Genins' attention.

"Huh? Training?" Sakura asked before shouting again. "Sensei! What a little training going to d-!"

Mew grabbed Sakura's head, and turned it to face her own, and looked her in the eyes. "Sakura," Mew said. "Sleep."

Sakura collapsed on the ground, fast asleep.

"Thank you for that Mew," Kakashi said honestly. "But don't do weird things to your teammates next time. Alright, we will start training in a little bit."

"Sounds like a lot of fun!" Naruto said happily.

"That's not fun," A young boy said as he entered the house, and everyone turned to look at him.

"Ohh! Inari!" Tazuna called out. "Where were you?!"

"Welcome back grandpa," Inari said as he hugged Tazuna.

"Inari, say hello to these people," Tsunami told him. "They are ninjas who protected grandpa."

Inari just stared at them for a bit before speaking. "Mom… They are going to die," He said, pointing at them. "There's no way you can win against Gatou."

"You are a depressing little child," Mew told him.

"Don't worry, we can handle whatever this guy throws at us," Naruto said.

"What are you stupid?" Inari said to them. "If you don't want to die, you should leave," He said as he moved to leave the room.

"Where are you going Inari?" Tazuna asked.

"To look at the ocean from my room," Inari said before leaving the room.

"Sorry…" Tazuna apologized.

"It is alright," Mew said, not bothered by Inari's behavior. "He just need someone to believe in again," She said, catching Tazuna's attention.

"You know?" Tazuna asked, he didn't see how she would.

"Yes, and it would be best to leave him be for now," Mew said, looking at the celling. "He is morning for the loss of his hero."

"How do you know that," Sakura leaned in, and whispered to Mew.

"I can read minds," Mew whispered back, catching Sakura off guard.

(One hour later, in the forest.)

"Ok, we will now start the training," Kakashi said, walking on a crutch. "Today, we are going to go through very touch training. Tree climbing,"

"Tree climbing?!" Sakura and Naruto yelled. Naruto looked depressed at not learning anything cool.

"What kind of training is that?" Sakura asked annoyed at this training idea.

"Well, listen until the end," Kakashi continued. "This isn't normal tree climbing. You'll climb without using your hands." He continued, and Naruto perked up at this. "Well watch."

Kakashi focused his charka into his feet, and walked towards one of the trees, and began to walk vertically up it until he was upside-down on a tree branch.

"You understand now?" Kakashi said smiling, seeing the surprised face of this team. "Gather your chakra in the bottom of your feet and climb a tree. This is something you can do once you can use chakra well."

"Wait a minute!" Sakura began yelling again. "How is learning to climb a tree going to make us stronger?!"

"It's chakra control," Mew said, and everyone turned to look at her. She was next to Kakashi, crouching on the branch upside-down. "It helps you with performing higher ranked jutsus, and focus charka while in movement." She said, looking down at the others.

"… That is correct Mew," Kakashi said, as he pulled out three kunai, and tossed them at the feet of the remaining Genin on the ground. "Use these kunais to mark how high you make it up the tree." He explained. "Then use that mark as your goal and try to surpass it. You guys won't be good enough to just walk up the tree at first. So get some momentum and try running up the tree. Got it?"

The Genins picked up the kunai at their feet, and began to focus chakra to their feet, and ran towards a tree.

Naruto managed to make it up only a few steps before falling back down the tree; you could just hear Mew giggling. Sasuke managed to make it farther then Naruto by a few steps, but was forced to jump off when the bark cracked under his feet.

"This is pretty easy!" Sakura shouted, causing everyone to turn at her on top of her tree's branch.

"It looks like the best at controlling chakra right now is Sakura, and Mew," Kakashi said looking at the two girls, Mew still next to him. "Wow, not only do they know a lot chakra, but their control and stamina are quite good. As of now they are the closest to being Hokage… unlike a certain someone." He jabbed at Naruto. "I guess the Uchiha clan isn't worth much either," He said, taking a shot at Sasuke too.

"Shut up Sensei!" Sakura yelled, she didn't want Sasuke mad at her. Mew just laughed at everything.

"Sakura, I want you to continue doing this exercise for a while as well." Kakashi told her with a smile. "Mew and I will take the first shift protecting Tazuna." Kakashi picked up Mew of the branch, and shunshined away, leaving the Genins to continue training.

Kakashi, and Mew reappeared in the forest a distance away, and he dropped Mew on the ground.

"Ow, what was that for?" Mew pouted, but soon had a kunai to her neck.

"Tell me, who are you really?" Kakashi asked seriously.

"Oh? What makes you think I'm not who I am," Mew asks playfully, and the kunai got closer to her neck.

"The Hokage had asked me to keep an eye on you for unusual behavior, and that is all you have been," Kakashi said. "You took out a water clone of Zabuza, you had that unusual doll of yours use Ice Release, and your chakra control is not that of a Genin. Who are you really?"

"Oh, is that all?" Mew grinned. "I am Mew, a Genin of the leaf, and I have… special powers," she said, and Kakashi removed the kunai with a raised eyebrow.

"You have a Kekkei Genkai?" He asked, that would explain a good bit.

"No, it isn't from a family, it is just my own power," Mew continued. "And it has led me to being quite powerful."

"What is your ability?" Kakashi said on his guard.

"Hmm," Mew continued playfully, and began to move around the area. "Well that is a secret. But I can tell you that my power is related to the Biju." She said as she walked off.

Kakashi stood there processing the information given to him. Was she a Jinchuriki like Naruto? And if so, which one?

(At the bridge)

"Hey Tazuna," Mew called out, getting the workman's attention.

"Ah hello their Pinky" Tazuna said, not really caring. "I take it you are here to protect me," He said, noticing Kakashi now approaching.

"Yep," Mew said happily, and looks around. "Need any help?"

"Ha, no offence, but you would probably break a nail doing this stuff," Tazuna said, causing Mew to become annoyed.

"Hey, Tazuna!" One of the workers called out, getting his attention.

"Hn? What is it Giichi?" Tazuna asked the man.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking and recently and… can I stop working on the bridge?" Giichi told him.

"Why is that?!" Tazuna asked surprised. "This is so sudden! Not you too!" He couldn't afford to loss another worker now.

"Tazuna, we've been close for a long time now," Giichi began. "I want to help you, but if we continue this, Gatou will notice us. And if you get killed, then what's the point. Why don't we quite building the bridge."

Tazuna took a moment to gather himself. "I can't do that. This bridge is our bridge. This is the bridge we started building together, believing it would bring resources into our poor country." He told Giichi.

"But if we lose our lives!" Giichi argued, but Tazuna was walking away.

"It's already noon, let's stop for today," Tazuna decided, and turn his head to look at Giichi. "Giichi, you don't have to come tomorrow." Tazuna sat down on one of the support beams waiting to be installed. "Well, there goes another one," He said to himself.

"Tazuna," Mew called out again. "Now, I really don't care what you say. I am going to help you," She said, and focused her Psychic out to begin moving the supplied.

"Look kid, there isn't much you can… really… do?" Tazuna said noticing the building supplied and tools floating around. He continued to watch as the tools began to move on their own, all doing the task they were meant for. Mew was singlehandedly doing the work of 10 workers without even trying.

"What the… how the?" Tazuna asked, not sure what was going on, and looked at Mew.

"Never underestimate me," Mew simply said as she walked town the bridge, her tools working as she went.

Kakashi just stood by the side and watched Mew's power at work, and tried to figure out which Jinchuriki she was.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Author's note: _**_I am extremely sorry for such a long delay, my mind had just refused to focus on Naruto and more on One Piece. But I am back now and will be trying to update every 1-2 weeks._

**Chapter 8: **Strong

(Later that day)

Dinner at Tazuna's house hold was a little odd.

Naruto and Sasuke was shoveling down their food like they were starving, and demanding more the moment their bowls were emptied.

'_Well, well. Seems like this training has got those two in a rivalry,' _Mew mused while the two boys threw up their dinner for overeating.

"If you're going to throw up then stop eating!" Sakura shouted at the two.

"No, I must eat." Sasuke argued.

"Yeah, we have to no matter what," Naruto agreed. "Because we have to become stronger."

'_Yep, that is my knuckle head.'_

After dinner was over, everyone just sat around bored without much to do. Mew's head was laying down on the table, apparently asleep.

"Hey, why do you have a torn picture on the wall?" Sakura suddenly asked, looking at said picture. It had the entire family in the photo, but the right corner of it had been ripped off. "Inari was staring at this during dinner. It seems like someone purposely removed the person that was in the picture."

The air at the table suddenly became somber as the Nins waited for a reply.

"It's my husband…" Tsunami replied, not really wanting to say anymore.

"And… The man called The Hero of the City," Tazuna continued.

Once Tazuna mentioned that name, Inari got out of his seat and move to leave.

"Inari, where are you going?!" Tsunami asked distressed, but Inari ignored her and left the room. "Inari!" She called out before turning to her father. "Father! I have told you not to talk about that man in front of Inari!"

Tsunami then stormed out of the room leaving her father, and confused Nins.

"What's wrong with Inari?" Sakura asked worried for the boy.

"There seems to be some kind of explanation," Kakashi added, turning to Tazuna for answers.

Tazuna gave a long winded sighed and told the Nins a story, the story of Kaiza. He spoke of hos Kaiza had rescued Inari from drowning, of how he single handedly closed a dam in a flooding river. Then Tazuna told of how Kaiza met it end, at the hands of Gato in a public execution.

"From that day Inari changed, as did Tsunami and the whole city," Tazuna finished.

The Nins in the room were digesting the information for a moment before Mew put her head up, and began to walk to the door.

"Mew where are you going?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh that is easy," Mew said with a sweet smile, but somehow chilled the other's bones. "I am going to plan the end." And with that Mew left. Those remaining looked at Naruto for some answer for what Mew meant.

Naruto looked around at everyone looking at him and sighed.

"Mew is currently… well you see…," Naruto struggled to find the right words. "She is planning darkness." He finally said, and went outside as well, to go train in case things got grizzly.

Everyone else just looked at each other and wondered what they had meant, but Kakashi began to ponder if she meant her Biju? And if so, things were going to get messy.

(Two days later)

Two days have passed, and the boys had finally finished their training. Usually this would put them in a good mood, but not right now. None of them have seen Mew since she had gone out to "Plan".

Kakashi has tried to find Mew, but with no luck. Mew seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth.

While he may never admit it, he was growing worried that something happened. To him, his team stood above all else in importance. In an effort to distract himself, he was working out in the house.

"I wanted to ask you earlier," Tazuna started, sitting on Kakashi's back with Sakura. "Why are you still here when I lied to you about this mission?" Kakashi stopped his pushup for a moment before answering.

"To abandon your duty is not courageous. Below the courageous there is nothing," Kakashi replied. "These are the previous Hokage's words. That is the way of the Shinobi. Shinobis don't move because of money alone."

"That is quite well said," Mew said jumping on the window frame, scaring Tazuna and Sakura.

"Mew where have you been?!" Sakura yelled at her, but Mew just grinned.

"Sorry, but it took a bit of time to get the Dark to move. They may like me, but there is an issue with type and all," Mew replied, confusing them.

"Mew, where have you been?" Kakashi asked, seeing as she didn't answer the question.

"I went to see the Dark, Copycat. I already said that," Mew said, ignoring the tick mark growing on the Nin's head. "Hey Tazuna, how is the construction going?"

"Hm?" Tazuna said, recovered from the shock. "It is going quite well, it is almost done now."

"Good to know," Mew said as she stood up, and walked downstairs for dinner.

"For the love of Kami, it is like she lives in her own world!" Sakura cried in frustrated.

xXx

During dinner, Naruto and Sasuke arrived back from training.

"Oh you guys are finally back," Tazuna stated at the boys. "What's this? You guys look super dirty and worn out."

"Heh," Naruto laughed. "Both of us made to the top."

"All right," Kakashi said, turning to the boys. "Naruto, Sasuke, starting tomorrow you two will also help protect Tazuna."

"Ok!" Naruto and Sasuke reply as they sit at the table. The two then noticed that someone extra was here today.

"Mew! Your back!" Naruto said happily.

"Took you long enough Naruto-kun," Mew said jokily. "I managed to get some of the Dark to help us out soon."

Sasuke looked at Mew in confusion, but before he could asked Naruto spoke up.

"That's great! With them, this mission got a whole lot better," Naruto said, confusing Sasuke even more. Since when had the Dobe known anything about anything?

Before anyone could question either of them, Inari made a scene.

"Why do you guys bother to try so hard?!" Inari yelled, tears streaming down his face. "No matter how hard you train, you're still no match for Gato's men! No matter what glorious claims you make or how hard you work. When facing the strong, the weak will only end up getting killed!"

Everyone in the room was stunned by Inari's sudden outburst.

"I'm not like you," Mew stated. '_This child is more emotional than Mesprit._'

"I'd hate to be like you! You don't know anything about this country, yet you're being so nosy! What the hell do you know about?! I'm different from you, you're always clowning around and acting so cheerful, you don't know how hard life can be!" That last comment ticked something off with Mew and Naruto.

"So, it's ok for you to pose as the star of a tragedy and cry all day?" Naruto asked, glaring at him. "Just keep crying forever you idiot! You little sissy!" Naruto turned and left.

"Naruto you've said enough!" Sakura yelled at him and turned to Mew. "Do something about… him..?" Her voice failing when she looked at Mew.

Mew was no longer with that smile of hers; her face was now cold and staring at Inari.

"You think you have had a hard life?" Mew said her voice no longer filled with joy, but a cold edge. "Look around you, most of us at this table has lived a harder life. Have you ever seen war? Have you ever seen your entire family lying dead at your feet? Have you ever been hunted down? No, you haven't. You have just seen a part of life, and you run in fear. Kaiza would be ashamed."

"Mew!" Sakura shouted at her, finally finding her voice. But Mew ignored her and went upstairs to the bedrooms to sleep next to Naruto. "Kami, that girl is so full of herself. No one has had that hard of a life."

Neither Sasuke of Kakashi corrected her, neither wished to talk about the past.

(The Next Day)

'_Alright, if Darkness is right, then today is the day,'_ Mew thought, sending it to Naruto as well. She received a nod of conformation from him as the headed outside to the others.

"Alright guys!" Kakashi called out. "Let's go."

Together the group left, but none but Mew noticed a pair of shadows nearby.

After a few minutes of walking they had reached the bridge, but were surprised by what they saw. The bridge builders were on the ground, all bleeding from numerous wounds

"Wha-What's this?!" Tazuna yelled and ran to one of his fallen friends. "What?! What happened?!"

"A monster…" The wounded man said weakly before passing out.

Once the man passed out from blood loss, mist began to cover the bridge, putting everyone on guard. They had seen this done before.

"Kakashi Sensei, this is… this is the Hidden Mist No Jutsu right?!" Sakura asked as they took their place around Tazuna. As if to answer, a familiar voice filled the air, causing Sasuke to quiver.

"Long time no see Kakashi," The voice echoed in the mist. "I see you're still with those brats. He's shaking again… poor kid."

Just as the voice finished speaking, 8 Zabuzas appeared from the mist, surrounding them.

"I'm shaking from excitement!" Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"Do it. Sasuke." Kakashi said.

Sasuke pulled out two kunai, and in a flurry of movement, hit each of the Zabuzas, revealing they were nothing but water clones.

"Hmm… He saw through the water clones." Zabuza spoke up from the end of the bridge. Next to him saw the Hunter-nin from before. "That brat has grown. It looks like a rival has appeared… eh Haku?"

"It does indeed," Haku replied. At the sound of his voice, Naruto pulled out his kunai, and held if firmly.

"It seems my thinking was right on the mark," Kakashi stated, once again taking credit for Mew's thoughts. "That masked one, he's obviously Zabuza's comrade, standing right next to him and all."

"He should stop hiding under that mask and face us!" Sakura declared, gaining a sweat drop from Mew and Naruto.

"I'll fight him," Both Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time. This caused them to glare at one another.

"Well that works out quite well for us!" Mew declared happily, ignoring the emotions between Sasuke and Naruto.

Haku took this and Shunshin infront of Sasuke, and attempted attack him.

(Mean while at Tsunami's house)

Two men burst into the house, surprising Tsunami.

"Are you Tazuna's daughter?" The shorter man asked. "Sorry, but you're coming with us."

Tsunami tried to back away, but the men came towards her and smashed the table in-between them. Tsunami screamed in surprise, and backed up against the sink.

"Mom!" Inari yelled, running into the room.

"What, there's a kid?" The taller man asked.

"Don't come! Run Away!" Tsunami yelled

"Should we take him too?" The tall one asked.

"We only need one hostage," Replied the shorter one, causing the taller one of laugh.

"Should I kill him?"

"Wait!" Tsunami cried out. "If you touch that child... I will bite my tongue and kill myself. You want a hostage right?"

"Heh, thank your mom, kid." The short one said as Inari began to cry again.

Inari's mind closed off from the world as the men took his mother outside, but something in his mind remembered Naruto's words. He must be strong for her! Inari ran out of the house.

"Wait!" He shouted, getting the two men to stop.

"Huh? It's that kid." The tall one stated.

"Inari!" Tsunami cried out.

"Get-get away from my mom!" Inari shouted as he ran to the armed men.

But before he could get half way there, the two men were sent flying away from them. Inari, and Tsunami looked in confusion at where the men stood and saw two looking odd thing.

It stood about three feet, with a dark blue fur, red feathers, and white claws.

Before either of them could question the things, they darted into the direction of the fallen men, and made short work of them with a fast movement and the call of "Sneasel".


	10. Chapter 9

_**Author's note:**__ I am insulted that some of you guys think I am that predictable (Not really, I find it really funny). When it comes to me, never think you know what is going on till it happens, but I do enjoy some of your guys' guesses on what was supposed to happen._

_The reason this chapter is coming out a little earlier than planned is just out of sear boredom with the rain outside. On a side note, I am thinking of rewriting the chapter at a later time so that each one is only about one Naruto volume at a time to make the chapters longer. Yay or Nay?_

**Chapter 9:** Demon in the Mist

(Back to the Action)

Sasuke barely managed to remove a kunai, and block Haku's blow. The two's weapons locked, neither of them moving forward or backwards, as to not allow any openings.

"Sakura, Naruto, Mew! Step in front of Tazuna, and don't leave my side," Kakashi ordered. "We'll let Sasuke handle him" The Nins followed his orders, but Mew and Naruto shared a look that Sasuke was in over his head.

"Yeah!" Sakura agreed with Kakashi, still believing Sasuke was stronger.

"I don't want to have to kill you," Haku stated calmly, still holding off Sasuke. "But you won't stand down, will you?"

"Don't be foolish," Sasuke said with a cocky smirk.

'_Sasuke is being a dumb Machop right now,' _Mew said to Naruto, as the two dark haired Nins talked. 'Get ready to help him, I can smell Ice on the masked one.' Naruto looked around, and saw what Mew was implying, they were surrounded by water that the Ice user could draw upon. This won't be easy.

Haku then did a series of one handed seals. **_"Special Jutsu: Flying Water Needles."_** Haku suddenly called out, and the Sasuke was surrounded by Icy needles.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled out in worry.

Before the ice needles hit, Sasuke leaped out above, and avoided a possible grizzly death. Haku was confused as to what happened, and was put off for a second before sensing danger from above and jumped out of the way from a rain of shurikens.

"You're pretty slow," Sasuke said from behind where Haku landed with his kunai drawn. "From now on, you will only be able to run from my attacks."

Sasuke took back his armed hand, and swung it towards Hauk, but was blocked by Haku's arm. The moment that Sasuke's arm was blocked, he flung the kunai right at Haku, but missed when he ducked below it.

Sasuke wasn't done yet, as he swung his foot to hit Haku as he ducked, catching Haku off guard and knocking him backwards towards Zabuza. Haku quickly recovered from the blow and stood back up.

"Looks like I have the advantage in speed," Sasuke mocked. Looks like the chakra training made him faster than before.

"I can't have you underestimating my team by calling them "Brats"," Kakashi surprisingly said. "Sasuke is the Leaf Village's #1 Rookie. Sakura is the brightest in the village," Sakura looked proud at the praise. "And the other two are some of the most unpredictable Ninjas I have seen in a long time." He looked over at Naruto grinning and… where was Mew?

"Yep!" Mew's voice called out on the railing. "I love being my unpredictable self!" This drew a sweatdrop from Kakashi and Sakura. Sasuke was too focused on his target to care.

Suddenly the Nins could hear Zabuza laughing.

"Haku, do you realize? At this rate we'll be driven back." He spoke coldly.

"Yeah," Haku replied as a chill fell upon the battle field. "We can't have that." He did a hand seal and water rose around Sasuke and froze into large rectangles. **_"Special Jutsu: Demonic Ice Mirrors."_**

This new jutsu put everyone on guards, as they didn't know what it could possibly do.

Haku calmly walked towards the ice mirrors, and walked into one, becoming one with the mirrors as her reflection appeared on all of them.

"Damn it!" Kakashi shouted as he tried to run towards Sasuke and Haku, but Zabuza appeared in front of him, blocking the way.

"Hey, your opponent is me," Zabuza declared, causing Mew's ear to twitch. "Against that Jutsu, he's finished." Mew calmly walked from her place at the railing and towards Kakashi, and Zabuza, ignoring Sasuke's cry of pain coming from the mirrors. "If you get by me, I'll kill those four." He declared, thinking the others would be easy game… well Sakura would be.

"Damn," Kakashi swore, ignorant that Mew was almost there.

"Sorry Zabuza," Mew spoke up when she got to them, causing the two Nins to look at her. "I am your opponent here." She said with a grin. While she distracted them, Naruto took this and ran towards the mirrors, and got in while Haku was distracted by Sasuke's attacks inside.

"Mew, get back!" Kakashi ordered. "He is far too strong for you to even think of taking on." He warned.

"That is really cute Kakashi-Copycat," Mew said, dismissing his worries. "I claimed to want to fight him a week ago, and so I will."

"Mew, you can't—" Kakashi tried to order, but was hit by Zabuza due to Mew's distraction. "Gah!" He yelled out as he felt blood trickle down his arm where a nasty cut appeared.

"You are more of a fool then I realized Kakashi," Zabuza taunted. "Letting a kid drop your guard—"He stopped when he noticed that something was wrong. The mist was thickening again, but it wasn't him causing it this time. "So you are trying to use my own jutsu against me, huh Kakashi? That won't work on me, this is my territory!" He declared, and sunk into the mist.

Zabuza slinked through the mist, trying to find Kakashi, but didn't.

Unknown to Zabuza, Kakashi wasn't in the misty battle field, he never was. Kakashi was on the sidelines still treating his wound, but unwilling to travel into the mist, believing it to be Zabuza's.

'Mew, stay alive,' Kakashi thought, waiting for a sign of either of the people in the mist as he reveled his Sharingan to catch any possible movements.

Zabuza in the mist was getting frustrated; there wasn't anyone in the mist! Was it all a trap? He was about to exit the mist, when something hit is back, causing him to slide forward from the force.

Zabuza swung his sword around, trying to hit whoever hit him, but was met with nothing but air. Before he could try to search for anyone, he was hit again. Zabuza swung his sword around again, and met some resistance before his sword stopped all together.

Zabuza could see, or at least see the silhouette of the thing that hit. It was something short, about a meter in height; it was oddly shaped, with what appeared to be a star on its head. Whatever this thing he was looking at was still alive, as it was tugging on his sword.

He tried to bring the sword back to himself, but the thing that held his sword's blade wasn't letting go, but pulling harder! Suddenly he felt the thing his is sword with a great force, and knocked the blade from his hand! The thing took the sword with it as it retreated into the mist, with the sound of clicking before nothing.

'What the hell was that thing?' Zabuza thought quickly. 'Am I trapped in a Genjustu? 'Zabuza's thoughts were cut off as he instinctively dodged a slash infront of him that emitted a purple glow, but still got his shoulder clipped as it passed. Zabuza could feel the pain from the wound, and realized that this wasn't a Genjustu. This was all too real. 'What the hell am I up against?'

Right as he thought that, he could hear footsteps again. There were too light to be Kakashi's, it must be that girl. He removed a kunai from his pouch, and got ready to strike. He really felt like killing something now.

The footsteps stopped about 7 feet to his right, and he lunged at where they stopped, but hit something else before he got close. It felt like the same thing that stopped him from getting them last time at the lake! Zabuza reached out his hand and felt some kind of invisible pressure that prevented him from getting closer.

'Damn it, I can't get any closer! Is this the girls?' He wondered. Suddenly the barrier stopped and he could go forward again. He looked forward, and could see the silhouette of Mew, and his sword on her back!

Zabuza rushed forward, planning on taking his sword back, and gaining a hostage. The fool.

The moment Zabuza stepped pass where the barrier once stood, he felt pressure all around him. It felt like it was crushing him, but the pressure didn't allow him to even open his mouth to shout out in pain. He could feel his body being lifted from the ground as a blue aura surrounded his body. The pressure continued, and seemed to go further into him. It felt like the pressure was in his brain as well, slowly squeezing it.

Soon his brain just shut down, leaving his body unconscious of the world around him as he blacked out. The moment he blacked out, the blue aura dropped his body, and the mist lightened.

xXx

Kakashi stood up straight the moment the mist started fading, and prepared to take on Zabuza, and get Mew out of there, if she was still alive.

Once the mist was all gone, he couldn't believe his eyes. He saw that Mew was perfectly fine, and with Zabuza's sword strapped to her back! And said sword man was lying on the ground, possibly dead.

'What kind of monster are you Mew,' Kakashi wondered, wanting to know what happened in the mist. But his musing was cut short as he felt a familiar dark chakra coming from the Mirrors. 'Crap! The Seal!'

(10 minutes earlier)

To say that Sasuke was surprised to see Naruto in the mirror's dome was an understatement.

"You moron!" Sasuke yelled at him. "If you're a shinobi then use your head! Why did you come inside the mirrors?! I don't care anymore! You're an idiot!"

"Shut up Teme!" Naruto yelled back. "This isn't my first time with ice users! I know what I am doing!" He said, but Sasuke ignored him, but Haku caught the mention of other ice users.

'Has he been to the Land of Snow?' Haku thought worryingly. 'If he has, then he has more experience in fighting my style then the Uchiha. He is far more dangerous then I realized.' He thought, preparing to take out Naruto

Sasuke had enough of the argument, and just found Naruto just to be an idiot. "**_Fire Technique: Grand Fireball No Jutsu!" _**Sasuke released a large stream of fire at the surrounding mirrors in an attempt to melt the ice, but the fire barely did any damage.

"You can't melt this ice with that level of fire," One of the Haku reflections stated, angering the Uchiha.

"Damn," Sasuke swore as Haku released a shower of needles at them. "Oi, Naruto, didn't you said you had experience with these kind?" He asked the blond next to him as the recovered from the hits.

"Yeah, all I need to do is just touch one of those mirrors," Naruto stated as his injuries were quickly closing.

"That will do us no good," Sasuke said, putting down Naruto's idea. "He is too fast, so we can't get near any of them."

"Damn it." Naruto swore before looking at one of the Hakus. "So what? I can't die here, I have a dream that I must fulfill." This caused Haku to stop for a moment.

"…Becoming a true Shinobi is difficult for me," Haku began. "If possible, I don't want to have to kill you. Nor want you to have to kill me. But if you come at me, I can destroy my kind heart with a blade and become a true shinobi. This bridge is the place where we fight to defend our dreams. Me, for my dreams. And you for your dreams. Please don't hate me. I want to protect someone precious to me. To work for that person. To fight for that person. To make that person's dreams come true. That is my dream. For that, I can become a shinobi. I can kill you."

This seemed to cause both Naruto and Sasuke to smile at the prospect of fighting for one's dream.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Don't lose to that guy!" Sakura cheered near the misty field.

For the rest of the time, Naruto and Sasuke tried to reach and destroy one of the mirrors, but failed and were met by a rain of needles. Sasuke was looking worse for wear, while Naruto was still able to go on with more energy.

'Damn it, how does the dope have this much stamina?' Sasuke wondered. 'This is bad. I must do something.' Sasuke had been slowly getting use to the needles, and had been dodging more and more of them, but still hit by even more.

Naruto on the other hand was only still standing due to his high healing rate. 'Damn it, this is like Cacturne's training all over again!' He thought as he prepared for another go.

Before Naruto could react, Haku sends another barrage of needles at them, but Sasuke managed to pull both himself and Naruto out of the way.

'He saw it! No way!' Haku thought in surprise at this, but was even more surprise when she saw the Uchiha's eyes. 'The Sharingan?!'

Haku knew what those eyes meant, and needed to take him our quickly, but he could easily dodge her attacks now. Haku left one of her mirrors, but didn't move towards Sasuke; instead she went straight for Naruto!

"This is the end!" Haku cried out.

Sasuke saw what she was going to do, and his body already started to move to Naruto, trying to get their before he did.

Sasuke used his own body as a shield to protect his fallen comrade, and hit Haku away.

"Gezz… all you ever do is get in the way…" Sasuke said weakly with needles riddling his front.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto asked worried for his teammate.

"What's… with that face… you… moron…" Sasuke continued, trying to remain calm.

"Why?" Naruto asked, he could of survived this, but Sasuke….

"I don't know…" Sasuke admitted. "My body just moved on its own… idiot," He said as he collapsed in Naruto's arms. "That… man… my brother… I told myself I wouldn't die until I killed him… don't you die too…" He finished before the darkness took him.

'Damn it,' Naruto thought and looked over Sasuke. 'He isn't dead yet, but he will be soon. I need to get him help!' He thought, trying to think of some way to get out of here. 'Kurama!' He shouted in his head.

'**What do you want Gaki?' **Kurama rumbled in his head.

'I need your help, please.' Naruto begged. Soon Naruto could feel a familiar chakra flow through his veins.

'**There that should be enough, now don't bother my sleep again Gaki,'** Kurama finished and cut the connection. '**Damn weakling brat. He better pick up the pace with his training.'**

Naruto's features began to grow feral. His pupils went slit, his whisker marks grew thicker, his teeth became sharpened, and a cloak of chakra enveloped him. The chakra ripped apart the area around them, melting the mirrors from its presence.

'Here he comes' Haku thought as he prepared his needles to take out Naruto. He threw the needles at Naruto, but the moment they met the chakra, the needs melted, leaving Naruto unharmed. 'What? He deflected them with chakra!'

Before he could react, Naruto charged right at the mirror he was in, and smashed through it, with Haku's head in his grasp. They flew through the air a few meters before hitting the ground, and Naruto hitting Haku's head hard against the ground, smashing his mask. Naruto released his head and jumped back.

Haku shakily stood back up. 'I cannot… defeat this boy…Zabuza' he thought as Naruto charged back at him ready to strike but stopped, and dropped his fist. The chakra around Naruto dissipated.

"Why did you stop?" Haku asked with dead eyes, he was ready to die. "I killed your precious friend… yet you can't kill me?" Naruto just turned away and went to get his friend.

"You have given up the fight, I can see that in your eyes," Naruto stated simply, as he picked up Sasuke. "And you haven't killed anyone." Naruto just walked past Haku and back to the group.

Haku's head followed him, and noticed that Zabuza was on the ground!

Haku used his speed to move infront of Zabuza, and the other Nins, the closest being Mew still with the sword.

"You won't kill Zabuza-san!" Haku declared, standing between them ready to take any blow. Mew just looked at her oddly, like he said the moon wasn't populated by Clefairy.

"He is already defeated, I don't need to kill him," Mew said and just walked away back to the group and her Naruto. Haku just stared at them moving away, her mind buzzing with confusion.

He and Zabuza had been defeated by stronger fighters, yet neither of them seemed to be acting like Shinobi. They were just acting like it was normal to fight an enemy till they gave up, it made no sense

"Mew, Naruto! What are you doing?!" Sakura shouted before she noticed what Naruto was carrying. "Sasuke-kun!" She rushed over and had Naruto lay him down

"He is still alive," Naruto said as he left to stand by Mew and Kakashi. "But we got something else to take care of now."

"Ooh, you're had your ass kicked," a voice said from the end of the bridge, causing everyone to turn. "How disappointing, Zabuza."

"Gato," Haku said, naming the small wild haired man. Behind Gato stood around a hundred armed men. "Why are you here? And what's with all these men?!" He demanded.

"The plan has changed," Gato laughed. "Well actually, I planned to do this from the beginning. I never planned on paying you two any money."

Haku was boiling with rage, this man had tricked them! And neither of them was in any condition to fight.

"Oi, Haku." Naruto called out, getting Haku's attention. "Looks like we are fighting together," He smiled.

Before Haku could answer, Mew threw some odd yellow looking stone at Zabuza. Haku was too tired to react fast enough, and the stone hit Zabuza, but instead of harming him, it shattered and was absorbed in the skin.

Zabuza's eyes shot open, and he jumped u, and reached behind him for his sword out of habit. He then took a survey of the area around him, and saw Haku was hurt badly, all of the Leaf Nins were more or less fine, and Gato had an army.

"Hey Zabuza!" Mew called out. "It seems that the short guy doesn't keep his word! Looks like we are ally's for now!" She finished happily.

"Oh look, Zabuza has awakened," Gato mocked. "The Devil of the Hidden Mist? What a joke, if you ask me, you're just a cute little baby devil. We can easily kill you now!" He declared laughing.

"Did he just call Zabuza cute?" Mew questioned, not reading the atmosphere at all. She then turned towards the mercenaries. "Gato, you are really dumb to do this! I will give you one chance to leave."

This declaration caused the men to laugh harder.

"You think you are a threat to me?" Gato laughed. "I have a hundred men fighting for me, all wanting your blood girly!"

"You're wrong Gato," Mew stated happily. "You have ninety nine fighting for you." She smiled.

Gato only wondered what she meant for a second before he felt someone grab him from behind. Gato never moved faster than he did when that person appeared next to Mew. Once there, the man had his hand at Gato's neck with sharpened nails, ready to spill his blood.

"Nice work Zoroark," Mew complemented, and got a nod from Zoroark. The others were on their guard around this new person, except Naruto. From what Mew said, it seemed like he was an ally, but who was he, and how did Mew know him? Mew turned back to look at the men. "We have your boss now, it is best to surrender now."

"No, wh-who ever rescues me, gets paid triple!" Gato shouted getting the nails shoved deeper into his flesh. This seemed to of given the men a boost to want to get him back. The men began to run forward, still believing it to be easy money, but were halted when an arrow fell from the sky in front of them.

Everyone turned to see where the arrow came from and saw the entire Wave Village came to fight, with Inari and two Sneasels flanking him up front.

"If you come any further onto our island," Inari shouted. "The citizens of this country will stop you with everything we've got!" The crowd cheered in agreement.

"Inari.. you.." Tazuna said, tears of pride building in his eyes.

"Inari!" Mew and Naruto cheered happily at his appearance.

"Hehe," Inari chuckled. "A hero shows up at the last second right?"

"Ok!" Naruto said happily. "I can help out" He said as he made 20 Shadow clones appear, and put of the attackers. Kakashi saw this, and decided it would help too if he did. Kakashi created 30 of his own clones, scaring the attackers even more.

"Oh, are we showing off now?" Mew ask innocently. "Crawdaunt! Zoroark! Reveal yourself~" She said.

Zoroark smirked at his order, and let his illusion drop, revealing silky black fur, and his long red mane. From over the railing of the bridge, another odd looking creature crawled up from underneath. It looked like a large red lobster, with a yellow star on his head. The appearance of these two monsters greatly unnerved the men on both side, and add the two with Inari, the attackers thought they had entered some kind of hell.

The attackers ran away leaving their boss behind in the claws of some kind of demon, and taking his boat.

"Well then, let's hope next time we find more of a challenge," Mew said happily as she led Naruto back to Tsunami's for lunch with the Pokémon following her.

"You have some odd ninjas Kakashi," Zabuza stated, looking at how the one who defeated him so easily was no more mature than a child.

"You have no idea," Kakashi said, remembering a certain spandex wearing individual.


	11. Chapter 10

**_Author's Note:_**_ I am hyped up on chocolate peanut butter cookies, and half a gallon of sweet green tea! People just keep looking at me weirdly when I am randomly laughing from this sugar rush of mine, so I am going to be writing till I crash!_

_Also, something that will come in play later: Mew is THE creator of Pokémon, as in she created them all. So Arceus didn't come before her, she created Arceus._

_Ddragon21: Don't worry, Naruto will get some… let's call it 'training' from Mew once they get back to the Village. I do have plans for a few signature techniques that combine Chakra and Pokémon styled fighting. And I wish to thank you for reminding me of the Uchiha Tablet, I had completely forgotten about that! This will make things progress easier than I planned to have it go, so thanks._

_talkingbirdguy: I am still uncertain of what to really do with Zabuza and Haku right now, so I am just going to wing this chapter and see what happens to them. Who knows, maybe the voice in my head will like them to stay._

_xXx_

**Chapter 10: **Return to The Leaf

After Mew and the others left the bridge and Gato to his fate with the villagers, it was time for question time.

All the Nins sat around Tsunami's table, with the Pokémon oddly absent. The tension in the air was thick, as none of the Nins knew what to really say to one another, since they had just recently tried to kill one another, and the mystery of Mew.

Now Mew on the other hand was just contently eating her meal, with her Naruto doing likewise.

"So um, Mew?" Kakashi spoke up, trying to break the ice. "What were those things at the bridge?"

"Who?" Mew asked, looking up from her meal. "The mercenaries? I thought they were hired by Gato, how would I know?" This caused the Nin's the sweatdrop at her ignorance.

"No Mew, I mean the creatures that came when you called them," Kakashi said, trying to be more specific.

"Oh, that was Darkness, my personal team of Covert-Ops if you will," She said simply, as if it was completely normal. "They just follow my orders, and won't hesitate to do them," She joked, knowing what that meant here compared to her home world.

At her word's Sakura paled at the thought of Mew, the craziest girl she knew had a group of assassins waiting to strike.

"Where did you get them?" Sasuke spoke up, still sore from his injuries. 'Those things were strong; they might be able to help me.'

"They hatched from eggs Sasuke," Mew said, and looked at him oddly. "Haven't you been given the talk yet?" She said, and caused Naruto to nearly choke on his food in laughter. Sasuke's face reddened in anger at Mew's joke. "Really? Well they are from my family."

"Your family?" Kakashi asked, he thought she was an orphan, that is what her papers read.

"Yep!" Mew said happily, and hugged Naruto's arm. "Mine and Naruto's family," She said, and caused the Nins just to look at her odder. Naruto on the other hand was easing closer to Mew, liking her presence.

"Gah! You make no sense!" Sakura finally snapped.

"What do you mean Sakura, it makes perfect sense," Naruto stated. "Mew is from a group of powerful monsters, whose powers are either similar or surpass that of chakra. And each of these monsters are born from an egg, no matter what they are, and can fight from the moment hatched. And Mew here is the most powerful one of them, and created these monsters millions of years ago." He said the honest truth.

You could hear the silence as it descended in the room, as the Nins just looked at Naruto with a similar "What the hell?" look on their face. Naruto just ignored the faces, and started to stoke Mew's hair, causing her to purr.

"Ok then…" Zabuza finally spoke up, and looked at the other Leaf Nin. "Are they always so…"

"Insane?" Haku picked up.

"Mew, yes. Naruto, not as much." Sakura said, still looking at the mentioned two. "They tended to sleep through their classes anyway, so I'm not really surprised with how their minds work."

The meal ended with just more awkward silence, and none of the Nins speaking up to ask any more questions to the two clearly insane nins.

xXx

(Two days later)

Mew was curled up next to her Naruto back home in the Leaf. The bridge ended up getting complete the other day, and the Nins departed on the same day, not one for attracting much attention. Zabuza and Haku ended up splitting from them after they got off the bridge, claiming to have business elsewhere.

'Naruto-kun is so warm,' Mew thought contently, but was unfortunately cut from her thought when someone knocked on the door. Naruto sat up from the bed and went to answer it, half asleep. Mew got out of the bed, and changed her clothing from her sleep wear to her normal ones.

"Naruo-baka!" Mew heard Sakura shout from the door. "We are supposed to meet up with Kakashi sensei in an hour!" She continued to yell when Mew reached the door. "Well?"

"Well what?" Naruto asked, finally waking up.

"Why were you almost late?" Sakura said, a stern look on her face.

"Sorry Sakura, we were just in bed together," Mew said, as she walked past Sakura, missing the crimson blush that appeared.

"What!?" Sakura shrieked. "But you are too young for that!" She said to Mew as she continued on her way.

"Ehh? What's wrong with that?" Naruto questioned as he left to go follow Mew. "We have been doing that since we have been kids." He said, and ran after Mew, leaving Sakura with her mind buzzing with thoughts edging on hentai.

xXx

"Morning Sasuke!" Mew called out, seeing her teammate at their waiting point.

As they got closer, Naruto and Sasuke shared a look before turning away from each other, neither meeting the other's eyes.

'_Aww, my little Naruto has rival now,' _Mew sent to Naruto causing him to blush. '_And that remind me, Kurama told me you need his chakra during the fight you know what that mean_~' She continued, causing Naruto's back to stiffen. '_Time to up the training again. I'll get the Sharpedos when we get back.'_

(3 hours later)

After completing the usual 'Capture Tora' mission with Kakashi, the group ended up going their own ways.

Kakashi went to do whatever Kakashi does, Sasuke went to go train, Mew and Naruto were walking around, and Sakura was following them after being rejected by Sasuke…again.

The three of them continue on their way until they heard some yelling from up the street. They saw an makeup wearing boy was bulling a kid, and a blonde haired girl was just watching.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Naruto yelled out, and rushed forward. "Let go of him!"

"Let's play a little before the boss come." The makeup wearing boy suggested.

"Naruto, stop!" Mew shouted, seeing the boy's doing something odd with his fingers. Naruto jumped back the moment Mew said something.

"Oh, Leaf Genins are weak," The boy mocked. Mew and Naruto continued to watch the boy, but Mew's eyes flicked upward for a sec, when she felt something familiar to her.

"We are far from weak, I can't say much from you," Mew said, causing the boy to get a tick mark at that.

"Oh? And what make you say that?" He asked, holding the young boy up higher. "You seem plenty weak to me."

"Well I'm not afraid of the red-haired boy standing behind you," Mew said, causing the makeup boy to drop the younger one, and the blonde girl to also turn around.

"Gaara!" The makeup boy said in surprise.

"You're an embarrassment to our village," Gaara said, looking down on them from the tree. "Losing control of yourself in a fight, how pathetic… Why do you think we came to the Leaf Village?"

"Listen Gaara, they started it and-"The makeup boy tried to defend, but was cut off.

"Oh, so your name is Gaara?" Mew suddenly spoke up, and looked at the boy. 'So this is Shukaku's jinchuriki'. "It is nice to meet you, I am Mew," She said happily when she felt the energy in the boy spike for a moment.

Gaara stared at Mew for a while, no one willing to speak anything for different reasons.

"…Kankuro, Temari." He said his sibling's names. "Do not harm the pink one, or I will kill you."

Kankuro and Temari looked at him in shock. Gaara never spoke of not wanting to kill someone ever!

Gaara then Shunshin between his siblings. "We didn't come here to play around." He spoke up.

"I know that" Kankuro said.

"Let's go," Gaara said, ready to leave by his mother's orders.

"Hey wait!" Sakura finally spoke up.

"What?"

"Judging from your head protectors, you guys are Ninjas from the Hidden Sand Village," Sakura said, stating the obvious. "You may be allies with the Leaf Village but, it is forbidden for shinobis to enter each other's village without permission. State your purpose. Depending on it, we may not be able to let you go…"

"Sakura…" Mew said, just looking at the girl in pity. "You really need to get out more, and stop stalking Sasuke." She said, causing a blush on Sakura. "They are here for the Chunin Exams, I expected you to already know this." Naruto nodded his head in agreement and pity of Sakura.

"Hmm, sounds interesting," Sasuke said shunshin in from his hiding place nearby. "Hey what's your name?"

"Huh? You mean me?" Temari asked, surprised by the appearance of this hot boy.

"No. You with the gourd," Sasuke said, ignoring the girl's blush.

"Gaara of the Desert," Gaara said, looking at Sasuke with a dark look before looking at Mew for a moment. Mew gave me a dismissive hand jester, telling him to do whatever. "I'm also interested in you, your name?" He asked, wanting to know the name of his future victim.

"It's Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke said, with a smirk on his face, taking that to mean that Gaara found him the strongest.

The Sand Trio then shunshined away just before two Anub shunshined there.

"Mew, your presence is requested by the council," Said the one with an owl like mask.

Mew and Naruto shared a look before Mew agreed, and the Anub left.

"Alright then," Mew said happily and turned to her mate. "I guess I will be busy for a bit, so you are going to have to train on your own," Naruto's face looked relieved for a moment before Mew spoke again. "But don't worry, I'm sure you can handle the Sharpedos on your own," She said before running down the road to the tower.

xXx

Mew walked into the council room, and looked around at all of the Clan Heads, the Hokage, and civilians seated around her.

"Hey Jiji!" Mew called out, seeing the Hokage.

"Silence! You will respect the Hokage!" Someone in the civilian council yelled, but was ignored by her.

"So, why am I here?" Mew asked, not really sure for herself. She hadn't done anything to0 bad yet.

"Well Mew," A bandaged man spoke up. "It had come to our attention that you have shown some unusual powers on the last few missions." He said with a blank face.

"Danzo is correct Mew," Hokage spoke up. He really didn't want this information getting out since he found out, but Mew was anything but secretive. "So you have been brought forth due to this possible Bloodline of yours, and to see if you qualify for the CRA."

"I have no Bloodline," Mew spoke up honestly. "I am just Mew."

"Well then Mew," Danzo spoke up, and pulled a folder from below him. "From the looks of your mission reports, I see quite a different story," He said, and passed the folder around for the clan head, and the Hokage to see.

"You have Wood Releases?" A dog like women asked in surprise when she read it, causing the others to look in surprise as well. Wood Release was the First Hokage's famous jutsus.

"Wood Release?" Mew asked, never liking what they called it. "You mean my Grass moves?"

"Ah, so you admit to having this ability," Danzo said, a small smirk on his face.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Mew stated. "Grass isn't that hard to use, I can use a lot of things like that." She said, causing the Ninja council's brow to rise.

"What else can you do?" A pale eyed, long hair man asked.

"Well then," Mew said and held out her hand as she counted down. "Normal, Fire Fighting, Water, Flying, Grass, Poison, Electric, Ground, Psychic, Rock, Ice, Bug, Dragon, Ghost, Dark, Steel, and Fairy" She listed off, gaining either surprised or confused look from the people.

"How can you use all these?" A chubby ninja asked. "And I haven't even heard of most of these things."

"It is because I am Mew," She stated, as if that answered everything. "And what is CRA?" She asked.

"Well Mew," The Hokage began awkwardly. "IT is the Clan Restoration Act, it is to spread the blood line of a clan if dying out. It would require you to produce multiple children." He said, hoping he didn't piss of someone like Mew

'So it is a required breeding for limit users?' Mew thought over, it wasn't that uncommon back home for Pokémon to make multiple children to save their abilities for future generation. "Well that is impossible form me."

"Why is that impossible?" Danzo said, his smirk dropping.

"Since I am what I am, I can't reproduce," Mew stated, and the women gave a wince of pity at that idea. Many of them were mothers, and wouldn't like being infertile. Danzo scowled, before moving on to the next point.

"Well the next issue is these, creatures you have," Danzo said, pulling out a blurred photo of Darkness. "Where did they come from, and do they pose a threat to us." He said, but inside he wanted to get a hold of them to get them on his side.

"Oh, those are just my creations," Mew said, gaining another odd look from them. "What? I make things." She said.

"You… created these things? How?" The dog women spoke up again.

"I made them from memory," Mew stated, since it was the truth, but she knew they would think differently.

"Memory," A sleepy looking man asked. "What do you mean by that?" He asked, looking at her with analytic eyes.

"I remember creating them a long time ago before I slept for a long time," Mew said, and saw that some of the council members looked at her in terror.

"You… remember your past life?" The sleepy looking man asked carefully, not liking the idea of past deaths.

"Yep, I remember it all," Mew said happily, surprising the council. "It was some fun times back then. I use to travel around and fights with my funny eyed friend all the time before he passed away, and I fell into my deep sleep shortly after in a lake."

'She drowned herself,' The sleepy man thought, echoing what many were thinking.

"A funny eyed man?" The pale eyed man asked. "You mean a Doujutsu?" He asked, wondering if she had connections to his ancestors he might use.

"Yeah, he had purple eyes, with a ripple around them," She said, ignoring the shocked look on Danzo's and the Hokage's face, but it was quickly covered up. "Anything else?" She asked, not seeing any more questions.

None of the council spoke up, trying to process all that was told them, and the shock of what she 'had been through'. Since no one spoke up Mew just left the room to go find her Naruto.

_'Hm… I wonder if I should tell Naruto that Gaara is Shukaku's… nah, let it be a surprise' _Mew thought to herself. Mew continued walking around, but wasn't heading back home yet; she wanted to go see how her daughter was doing.

xXx

'So here is where they are staying,' Mew thought as she stood out of the hotel. Mew thought of going through the front door for a moment, but decided to do something else, and enter through the window.

"Hello!" Mew said happily, startling the Sand Nins in the room. Kankuro pulled at the wrapping behind on his back, Temari pulled on her fan, and Gaara just stared at her. "What is with the anger?" She asked.

"What are you doing here Leaf Nin?" Kankuro asked, prepared to use Crow if need be. Before he could unravel the wrapping, sand covered his arm, preventing him from moving? "Gaara?" He asked, his voice barely hiding the terror he felt.

Temari looked at him in equal shock. 'Gaara is stopping us from even attacking her now! What is going on?' She thought.

"Mother is happy you are here," Gaara said to Mew, adding on to the other's surprise.

"Aw, that is good to hear," Mew said happily. "It has been so long since I have seen my Shukaku-chan. How is she?" She asked, ignoring the unbelieving looks casted at her.

Gaara was silence for a moment, talking with Shukaku before replying. "She is… tired." He replied, and Mew looked concerned.

"Is she having trouble sleeping again? What happened to Banette?" She asked, wondering of her daughter's wellbeing.

"…Mother says that she lost her when she was captured. Banette is still somewhere in the desert," He replied calmly.

Mew stared at him for a moment before reaching out with her hand. Before any of the Nins could ask what she was doing, a bright light appeared in her hand. Once the light died down, she had an odd looking doll in her hand, with a zipper covering its mouth.

Mew then unzipped its mouth and sand just poured from its mouth and pile on the ground. Once all of the sand was gone, Mew let go of the doll, letting it drop on the pile of sand.

"What is that?" Temari decided to ask, the weirdness getting too much for her. At her voice, the doll sat up, and stared at her.

"Banette?" It questioned before looking around the room, stopping on Mew and Gaara.  
"Banette Bane?"

"Yep, it is time to continue your role," Mew answered her questions. The Banette gave a happy cry, and jumped at Gaara.

Gaara's sand grabbed Banette out of the air, but it didn't crush it, instead it brought it in closer. The sand seemed to want Gaara to take hold of the doll, so he did. Once Banette was safely in his arms, Gaara's eyes rolled into his skull and collapses.

"Gaara!" Kankuro and Temari shouted in concern, and terror. When nothing started to attack them, the terror left their face.

"Gaara?" Temari asked, edging near her brother. "He… He's asleep?" She asked, not believing it.

Mew approached Gaara as well, and moved him into a better position. She looked down at his now sleeping form, and could feel Shukaku's energy resting.

"How did you do that? He can't sleep, he never has," Kankuro asked Mew.

Mew didn't look up when she replied, but stroke Gaara's hair.

"I know Shukaku the best out of everyone," She said, causing the Nins to look at her skeptically. "We have known each other for a long time, and she listens to me."

The Nins just looked at her, and accepted it given all that they have seen.

'Who is she?' Was the going through their heads, seeing that she could treat a Biju as a child.


	12. Chapter 11

**_Author's Note: _**_I don't know why, but I just feel like in a writing mood lately… might be due to all of the sugar I have been eating. But who really cares about that, lets write._

_Nightlance44: I never really saw Danzo as that much as a bad guy. All that he ever goes on about is the survival of the Leaf by improving the future Ninjas. While his methods are rather dark, we Americans can't really say much about it with all the things that our government has done, and yet we continue to let them do it._

_Talkingbirdguy: In Mew's defense, Naruto volunteered for training. _

_Ddragon21: Yes, Mew will eventually reveal herself, just not to everyone. And I agree with you on the training, Jiraya is a horrible teacher, and Kakashi isn't much better. Naruto will be showing off what he has learned during the exam. I can already imagine what people will think when they see the aura sphere._

_Ultima-owner: When you live with Shukaku you get use to the taste._

_Haru: Would you guys want anything but an insane Mew? Sanity is boring!_

_Bluesonicblast: Fairy Tail is a possible universe, but I am letting it play out a bit more before I decide if I should or shouldn't._

_XxX_

**Chapter 11: **Contest?

(Next day)

"Morning guys!" A bandaged Naruto called out with a masked Mew close behind. Today they were meeting at a local bridged to receive their instructions from Kakashi

"Naruto? What the hell happened to you?" Sakura asked, even Sasuke was wondering what happened. The idiot tended to not get injured that easily.

"Oh, don't worry," Mew spoke up. "Naruto just did some light training," She claimed.

"Light training my ass," Naruto murmured, remembering the torment he went through.

"What kind of training does that?" Sakura asked, somewhat worried that they would have to do it too.

"Oh, well the other day I asked Kakashi about that water walking trick of his soooo," Mew said as she leaned against the bridge's railing. "I had Naruto learn it. And boy did he learn to do it quickly when the Sharpedos tried to take a bite from him."

'What?' Sasuke and Sakura thought as they looked at Mew with some mild fear. 'Sharks for training? Maybe Kakashi isn't so bad…'

Before Sakura asked if she was being serious, she then noticed the familiar mask on part of her face.

"Is that…" Sakura said, pointing at Mew. Sasuke perked up when he noticed the mask too.

"You took Kakashi's mask?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. "How the hell did you get that?"

"Oh," Mew said, pulling off the mask and looking at it and tossing it to Sasuke. "I was tired of waiting for so long." She grinned, and Naruto matched her smile.

"Waiting for what?" Sasuke asked. Before he got an answer a poof of spoke appeared in front of him. When the smoke cleared, it revealed Kakashi, with his red book covering the bottom half of his face, but it was the top half that Sasuke was looking at. Kakashi wasn't happy.

"Sasuke, why do you have my mask?" Kakashi asked, glaring at the mask in his hand. "Hand it over now."

"I-but-she," Sasuke stuttered as he handed the mask to Kakashi. "You're early."

Once the mask reached Kakashi's hand, smoke appeared around him again, and cleared away revealing a happy masked Kakashi.

"Alright then guys," Kakashi said happily. "I decided to come here early because I have something to tell you. And for no other reason. Ok?" He asked, looking at the Nins.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei," Sakura and Sasuke said, as Naruto and Mew were holding back their laughter.

"So what do you want to tell us, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, chocking back his laugher.

"This is sudden but…" Kakashi paused, his face returning to his normal expression. "I've nominated you guys for the Chunin Selection Exams. Here are your applications," He said as he handed them four sheets of paper.

"Alright sounds like a fun," Naruto said as he took the paper.

"Yeah, sounds like a contest," Mew agreed happily. 'This should be fun! I never got to go into one of the contests back home. Dang no legendary rule back home.'

"Though this is just a nomination," Kakashi continued, 'Whether to take the exams is up to each of you. Those who wish to take it should sign those papers and turn them in at room 301 by 4pm tomorrow. That is all." He said as he shunshined away.

"Well then," Mew said, turning to her teammates. "You guys up for this?" She asked.

"You bet," Naruto agreed. "I can finally show off my moves!" He thought happily. "Oh, and Mew. Can I go all out this time?"

"Of course Naruto-kun," Mew replied. "It is a contest, you hold nothing back. Not even me," She turned to face just Sasuke and Sakura. "You guys are so lucky!"

"Yeah, I feel so freaking lucky," Sakura said sarcastically as they left the bridge.

XxX

(Next day)

"So this is it huh?" Sakura asked, looking at the group of Nins around room 301's door. "Why is no one going in?"

She got her reply as a boy in green was kicked away from the door by two larger Nins.

'Hey, it's the gatekeepers, Kamizuki and Hagane' Mew though before looking at her teammates oddly. 'Don't they recognize them?'

"Naruto, don't you recognize those two?" She asked him.

"No… should I?" Naruto asked. "Wait what do you see?" He whispered so only his teammates could hear.

"I see the Kamizuki and Hagane are they apart of the test?" She asked, and caused Sasuke to grin.

"You will let me pass through," Sasuke spoke up to the Gatekeepers. "And also removed this surrounding created with Genjustu. I'm going to the third floor," He claimed… and spoiled the test.

"Ah, so you noticed," Hagane remarked.

"Yeah," Sasuke said, taking credit for Mew's discovery, gaining a glare from Naruto. Mew didn't really care since she didn't see the test.

'So it was a Genjustu,' Mew thought. 'Pity for them I don't have Chakra for them to effect.'

"Not bad, but all you did was… see through it!" Kamizuki exclaimed as he attacked Sasuke with a sweeping kick. Sasuke tried to counter, but before he could, the green boy from before appear between them and grabbing both of their attacks.

Both opponents took a moment to recover from suddenly being interrupted. The moment the green boy let go of their legs, they had calmed down.

"Hey…" A pale eyed boy spoke up at the green boy. "What happened to the play? You're the one who said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves."

"Well…" The green boy said, and looked over at Sakura and approached her. "My name is Rock Lee. So yours is Sakura… Let's go out together! I'll protect you till I die!" He proclaimed with a wink.

…

"No… way… you're lame," Sakura said clearly, crushing the boy's hope.

"Aw, don't be so mean," Mew said, pointing at Sakura. "At least this one willingly talks to you, unlike Sasuke." She said, causing Sakura to grow depressed as well.

The group continued down the hallway to the real class, but was stopped by Lee.

"Hey, guy with the dark eyes," Lee spoke up, addressing Sasuke. "Will you fight me right here?"

"A fight, right now?" Sasuke questioned as Lee approached.

"Yes, my name is Rock Lee," He reintroduced himself. "When you want to learn a person's name you introduce yourself first, right?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," He replied. "Heh, so you know?"

"I want to fight you," Lee spoke up. "I want to test my techniques against the off-spring of the Genius Ninja Clan. Plus…"

"Yeah, I really don't think we should do all this," Mew spoke up, getting bored with just standing around and pointed at Lee. "I heard you promised to not draw attention, and broke it. You have no real honor if you do it again," She said, causing Lee to fall into depression again before pointing to Sasuke. "And stop tring to show off right now, you don't know who could be watching your moves."

"Tch," Sasuke replied as he turned and left. 'He wasn't worth my time anyway,' He thought as Sakura followed him.

"You are right," Lee cried out at Naruto and Mew. "I have shamed myself for trying to break my honor. My flames of youth are so down now!" He yelled, causing them to sweatdrop.

"Um, it's alright," Naruto said, a little put off by the boy's words and his actions. "It can be very hard to deny a good fight when you see it." He said causing Mew to giggle.

"You are right!" Lee said with renew vigor, and took Naruto's hand. "You have rekindled my flames when they were so low! For that I thank you." He bowed his head.

"Yeah…" Naruto said, looking at Mew desperately for a way out of this.

"Lee, can you take go of my Naruto," Mew asked him, and he quickly replied and turned to her.

"Ah yes, I am sorry for my behavior," He bowed again. "You are smart beyond your years, and had stopped me from making a fool of myself. And if I do that again, I will run 100 laps around the village on my hands!" Lee proclaimed as he ran pass them to the exams.

"I like him, he is like a Machop on Combee honey," Mew joked.

When Mew and Naruto entered the class room they could feel the tension in the air. There were dozens of Nins in the room, and many of them were older than Naruto.

The two of them scanned the room, and found the rest of their team… from Sakura's shouting.

"What did you say?!" Sakura screeched at Ino as they approached.

"You guys are taking this stupid test too?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yep!" Mew said peppy.

"Of course I am," Naruto replied. "Hey Choji," He said to the chubby boy eating chips.

"Yahoo! Found you!" Kiba shouted as he joined the group.

"Wow, it's like a big old reunion," Mew commented, seeing the other rookies coming as well.

"Geez… you guys too?" Shikamaru asked tiredly.

"I see... All 10 of this year's rookie Genin are taking the exam," Kiba stated. "I wonder how far we will get. Eh Sasuke-kun?"

"Hey you guys, you should be quieter," A new voice approached. "You guys are rookies just out of the academy right? Screaming like school girls... geez. This isn't a picnic."

"Who do you think you are?" Sakura replied agitated by his condensing voice.

"I'm Kabuto," He said, ignoring Mew's giggles at the name. "But instead of that, look behind you." He told them.

"Behind?" Sakura asked, as she looked at all of the glares that the foreign Nins were giving them. Some even sending a weak killer intent at them.

"Aw, well isn't that cute," Mew said, causing the intent to grow stronger. "They think they are scaring us."

"You best be careful," Kabuto warned. "Many of them out their will love nothing more than to kill you clueless rookies. Lucky for you I am a veteran of this so I can help you."

"How many times have you done this?" Sakura asked. "Is this your second time?"

"Nope," He replied. "My seventh time."

"Wow, you must either suck or love almost being killed," Naruto commented dryly.

"Yeah, well…" Kabuto said. "It has allowed me to get some rather important into that I can share with you cute rookies." He claimed, and pulled out a stack of cards. "With my Nin-Info Cards."

"Nin-Info Card?" Sakura asked.

"They are a set of cards giving important information on Nins, and are extremely helpful when dealing with non-Bingo Book Ninjas," Mew said. "I thought you were supposed to be the top of your class, and yet you seem to not know a lot of things." She stated, angering the girl.

"You are correct," Kabuto stated as he played with the deck. "So what do you wish to know about?"

"Do you have cards with info on individuals?" Sasuke asked, wanting information.

"Hehe," Kabuto chuckled. "There are some guys you're worried about? Of course… The info on all of this exam's participants isn't perfect but I do have it. Even of you guys. Say something about these guys and I'll take a look."

"Gaara of the Hidden Sand, Rock Lee and Mew from Lear," Sasuke asked, gaining a glare from Naruto. Mew just looked amused at this.

'I do wonder what they got on record for me,' Mew wondered. 'This could be fun.'

"Oh, you know their names, should be easy then," Kabuto said as he pulled three cards from the deck.

"Show me," Sasuke ordered.

Ok," Kabuto said and pulled out Lee's card. "First is Rock Lee. He's a year older than you guys. Mission history of 20 D-ranks, and 12 C-ranks. His sensei is Gai. His Taijutsu has improved greatly in this year. The rest is nothing impressive. Last year he gained attention as a talented new Genin but he didn't participate in the exam. Like you guys, this is his first time. On his tem are Hyuga Neji and Ten Ten."

Kabuto now pulled out Gaara's card.

"Next is Gaara of the Desert. Mission history of 8 C-ranks, and one B-rank. Wow, a B-rank mission as a Genin… Since he's a new comer from a foreign country I don't have much info but, it seems he returned from all of his missions without even a scratch. "He says as he pulls out the final card.

"And no the happy in pink," Kabuto said. "Mew of the Leaf… odd, I don't have a family name here. Mission History of 15 D-ranks, and an A-rank?" He asked looking at her. "… She has shown a series of odd powers, most likely a bloodline. As well as a summoning contract with some odd creatures." He finished and looked at Mew quizzically.

"Don't worry, all will be reveled in time~" Mew said happily.

"Well then… it is still best to be careful. This exam isn't going to be easy," Kabuto commented.

"Don't worry, it will be," Mew said as she turned to Naruto who was shaking from excitement. "It will also be a good deal of fun!" More Nins were glaring at her now.

Before anyone could say anymore, two Nins had jumped from the crowd and attacked Kabuto.

One of the Nins went high and threw Kunai at Kabuto, forcing him to move back. But one he did, the other Nin went low and tried to club him with his fist. Kabuto leaned back, dodging the blow.

Once they were separated, it seemed like Kabuto left unharmed, that was until his glasses cracked.

"Whats going on?" Sasuke asked, not seeing any blows. "He dodged it… so why did his glasses…"

"Man, these people are annoying," Mew spoke up, covering her ears. "They are like Zubats." Before anyone could ask about her ramblings, Kabuto bent over and emptied his stomach on the floor.

"Kabuto!" Naruto yelled, and ran to the fallen Nin.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked as well.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kabuto said, getting up.

"How pathetic, especially because, aren't you a 4 year veteran?" The bandaged Nin asked.

"Write this down on your cards," The other one spoke up. "The three Hidden Sound Ninjas, definite future Chunins."

Before any rebuttal could be given, a gruff voice called out, followed by an explosion of smoke.

"Quite down you worth-less bastards!" The voice yelled, and as the smoke left it reveled…

"Hey Ibiki!" Mew waved to the man. "How is Anko doing?" She asked, killing the tension in the air.

"Goddamit Mew," Ibiki swore before addressing the crowd. "Thanks for waiting… I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the Chunin Selection Exam's first test. Hidden Sound guys, stop doing as you please before the exam. Do you want to fail already?" He pointed at them.

"I apologize," The mummy said. "This is our first time, we got a bit carried away."

"Bah," Ibiki dismissed them. "Here's a good opportunity to say this. There will be no fighting without permission of the Examiner. Even if permission is granted, killing your opponent will not be tolerated… Those pigs that disobey me will fail immediately. Do I make myself clear?" He coldly said.

"You got it Ibiki!" Mew said, once again killing the atmosphere.

"We will now start the first test in the Chunin exam," He ignored Mew. "Instead of your current seating arrangements, you will be given randomized seats. Then we will hand out the exams."

"Aw, it's a paper test?" Naruto complained. "I was hoping for something more exciting." He said ignorant to the glares being sent to him by Sasuke and Sakura.

XxX

'Do,do,dodo,do~' Mew sung in her head as she drew Unown on the paper. 'I'll be the very best, like no one ever was~'

Mew wasn't too worried about the test, while any ordinary Nin would be. The reason for Mew's disregard of the test? Two words: Mind Reader. She knew it all, thanks to Ol'Scar head up front.

Once Mew finished drawing on her paper, she looked up from her paper to see that Ibiki was watching her closely, so Mew gave him a small wave.

Ibiki growled when he saw this. 'Why can't she ever be serious? She is like Anko this way' He thought. 'I just pray to Kami she doesn't start taking on her other traits.'

"Ok," He spoke up. "We will now start the 10th question. Now… before we get to it, I'd like to go over the added rules for this question. These are the rules of desperation."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Mew dismissed him. "It is to decide to weather or will take it or not?" She asked amused by Ibiki's glare at her.

"Choose?!" Tamari shouted. "What happens if we choose not to?!"

"IF you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero…" He paused, waiting to see if Mew was going to interrupt him again. "You fail! Along with your two teammates."

The room was filled with shouting from the Nins, before they were silenced as Ibiki continued to speak.

"An now, the other rule—" He started, but was cut off again by…

"If you choose to take it, and answer incorrectly, that person will lose the right to take the Chunin Selection Exam again," Mew said with a smile. "Correct?" Ibiki continued to just glare at her.

"What kind of stupid rule is that?!" Kiba shouted. "There are guys here who have taken the exam before!"

"Hehehe," Ibiki darkly chuckled. "You guys were unlucky. This year it's my rules…. But I am giving you a way out. Those that aren't confident can chose not to take it…and try again next year." The room fell into silence as the tension rose. "Now let's begin the 10th question. Those that do not wish to take it, raise your hand. Once your number is confirmed, leave."

'Anko was right about him,' Mew thought. 'He relies too much on his personal intimation then his words.' She sighed. 'I wonder how Naruto is doing…'

Mew reached out her connection to feel Naruto's mind and latched onto it.

'Hey Naruto-kun, how are you holding up?' She asked.

'Oh, hey Mew. This test is just so boring,' Naruto complained. 'Even Kadabra's tests were more difficult than this.'

'Yeah, it is not on that level,' Mew agreed. 'How many do you think are going to drop out?'

'Hm… I would say that we will be down by half,' Naruto guessed as he glanced around. 'I would guess we would lose more if he listened to Anko more.'

'Yeah,' Mew said. 'Do you think I should speed this up?'

'No, that might cause either Sasuke or Sakura to leave as well. They aren't use to your Pressure effect.' He suggested.

'Alright Naruto-kun, speak to you after the test,' Mew said as she cut the connection.

After 15 minutes of waiting, and about half of the Nins leaving, Ibiki spoke up again.

"So, then. No one else wishes to leave?" He questions, his eyes sweeping the crowd, seeing that no one was going to leave he cracked a grin. "I congratulate you on passing the first test!" Ibiki called out, much to the surprise of the Nins.

"Wait… what do you mean?" Sakura asked. "We already pass? What about the 10th question?"

"There never was such a thing," Ibiki stated. "Or you could say that those two choices were the 10th question."

"Hey!" Temari shouted. "Then what were the first nine questions for?! They were pointless then!"

"They were not pointless," Ibiki argued. "They had already served their intended purpose. To test your individual information gathering ability... that purpose."

"Information gathering?" Temari questioned.

"Yep," Mew spoke up, as she turned to face Temari. "While many of you were busy gathering information on the test, your enemies could gather information on how you did it." She said, causing some of the Nins to stiffen at realizing their mistake.

"That is partly correct Mew," Ibiki smiled at the thought of showing up Mew this time. "First, as the rules explained—"

"Yeah, we don't have time for that," Mew spoke up again, causing a tick mark to appear on Ibiki.

"And why is that," He asked, aggravated by her.

"Because of that," Naruto spoke up, and pointed to a brown blur charging at the window.

The blur broke through the window, and shot out two Kunai connected to a banner, and rolled it out behind it. The blur stood up, reveled to be a familiar purple haired Nin.

"You guys!" Anko yelled out. "This is no time to be celebrating. I am the examiner for the second test! Mitarashi Anko! Now Let's go! Follow me!" She ordered, causing stunned silence in the classroom.

"Bad timing," Ibiki stated from behind the banner, causing Anko to blush as she realized she was too early.

Anko quickly recovered, and counted the remaining amount.

"Ibiki! You left 26 teams?" Anko chastised Ibiki. "The test was too easy this time!"

"This time," Ibiki said, and pointed to Mew. "There are a lot of outstanding ones." Anko followed where he was pointed and saw Mew.

"Oh, hey Mew-chan! Oh, and there is Naruto-kun as well!" Anko called out, much to the embarrassment of Naruto. "I am not surprised to see that you two passed." She stated before addressing everyone else. "By the time I'm done with you in my test, there will be a least half of you gone. Ahhh… I'm getting excited… I'll explain everything once we're changed places, follow me."

Anko leapt from the window, and the young Nins had to follow.

"How do you know that women?" Sakura asked as she caught up to Naruto and Mew running at a casual pace.

"Anko?" Naruto asked. "We met her when Mew deiced to go to train one day."

"Yep," Mew agreed. "Anko tried killing us at first, but it was quickly fixed after we explained our reasons. And since then, we have talked ever so often."

"So, she is actually pretty nice?" Sakura asked, hoping for someone not like Ibiki.

Naruto stared at Sakura for a moment before answering. "You would get a slow death," He answered honestly as him and Mew picked up their pace.

"Oi! What does that mean?" Sakura yelled, not being able to keep up.


End file.
